My Lacey
by IRunWithTheWolves2013
Summary: Lacey Mae Cameron: a smart talking ,happy go lucky,Free spirited girl.She is Jared Cameron's little sister, and someones imprint.But at school when she stands up for the pack she gets beat up,she never cries or tells anyone about it.Will the pack be able to break down her walls and tell them where the mysterious bruises come from.Or will the bulling go to far? Rated T for swearing.
1. Chapter 1: The imprint

(Lacey's pov)

My name is Lacey Cameron,I'm Jared Cameron's little sister.I'm 14 and I live with Jared and Kim,Kim is his you know what the best part is...wait for it...my brother is a...WEREWOLF.i know ,i know how does she know that,well i'll tell you;last month i came home witha bloody nose and a black eye,and he phased in anger.i'm teased at school because they think the pack is on steroids,so when i stand up for them i get beaten up.

"hey Lace come down here please",calls Jared from the kitchen.

"coming Jar",i shout back as i run down the stairs towards the kitchen.

i look in to see Jared and Embry covered in choclate cake powder,

"what the Hello kitty happened in here",i ask pinching the bridge of my nose.

"we tried to make cake fior the bonfire tonight",explained Jared.

"help",asks Embry simply.

"go get cleaned off and i'll help make the cakes",i say as they run upstairs.

i look at the counters to see milk,powdered cake mix,eggs,and olive oil smeared across it.i grab a wet rag and start wiping off the counters and getting new ingrediants. as i set everything up the boys come out in new clothes.

"sorry Lace",they apologize.

"its okay its not the end of the world",i say.

you see i'm a person who is never not smiling.I have to be the happiest girl in town.i'm always happy go lucky.i've known Seth since we were 2, we were not a couple were more like siblings,plus the kiss we had lasted all of 5 seconds and we were just was pissed with a capital P when he found out,he is VERY over protective brother,along with the whole pack.I'm the baby of the pack,along with Claire who just turned 4.

anyways back to the cake ,i measured out the ingrediants and then Jared pipes up.

"so how do we do this",he asks. i love my brother to death but sometimes he's dumber than a bag of rocks.

* * *

by 5:00 pm i had two cakes baked,i frosted each in red then wrote in white on one wolfs only,and on the other imprints only.

"Lacey go get changed were playing soccer today",reminds Jared.

"kay",i shout.

i run upstairs and change into a pink t shirt with denim cuttofs and pink flip flops.i run back down grab my phone off the charger and hop in Jared's truck.

we get to Sam and Emily's by haven't started soccer yet.i look around and see Quil hunched over,i run up and jump on his back and scream,

"giddy up,giddy up",this caused the pack to laugh.

"ney ney ney",he mutters.

"so how are ya midgit",he whole pack know not to insult me about my height unless they want to be kicked where the sun don't shine.i'm 14 but i could pass for a 12 year old if needed.

"good ya freakish giant,hows the weather up there",i laugh.i am the queen of comebacks.

he sets me down and we split up the teams, for one: me,Jared,Seth,Quil,and Brady team two: Sam,Paul,Embry,Leah,Jacob,and Collin.i havent met the new guys ,Collin and Brady. i start out with the ball and since i'm like a foot shorter than the guys I squeeze through Paul and Sam to pass it to Seth. i get free and Seth passes it to me and i score.i do my victory dance.

"Nice one sis",says Jared.i walk back towards the middle to get the ball passed out again.

i walk forward and i run into a wall,or a wolf.i land on my but.

"sorry",says the dude i ran into.

"its okay",i sticks his hand out to help me up.

when i'm on my feet i look into his eyes and my world looks at me with this goofy smile on his face,and his eyes are glued to were interrupted when we heard yelling,

"BRADY YOU IMPRINTED ON MY LITTLE SISTER",screamed Jared.

he moved forward as if to hit Brady but Sam,Quil,Embry,and Paul hold him. shit not again he starts shaking and his eyes turn black.i run up to him,i know its stupid but i know what i'm doing.

"Jared...look at me...calm down,if you phase you'll hurt you want to hurt me",i ask soothingly.

his eyes turn back to brown and his shaking guys let him go and i wrap my arms around him and he wraps his around me.

"thank you Lacey",he says.

"any time Jared",i reply.

he takes me by the hand and pulls me towards is watching expecting a fight to break out.

"you hurt her i kill you and thats a promise",he growls.

"i wouldn't dream about it",replies Brady.

he walks back to the rest of the pack who is now staring at us.

"hi I'm Brady Fuller",he says sticking his hand out.

"Lacey Cameron",i reply,shaking his outstretched hand.

"Jareds little sister",he asks warily.

"the one and only",i say smiling.

"hey you want to sit next to me at the bonfire",he asks shyly.

"i'd love to",i reply blushing.

"well we should return to the game",i say and turn around to run to the pack.i'm still blushing.

they're all making kissy faces and kissy noises.

"oh shut up you big oafs",i growl.

"hey you growl like Jared",says Paul.

"and i bite like him to",i say snapping my mouth open and closed.

"so don't test me".

* * *

we finished playing soccer with me making the final we set out food for the bonfire that is going to begin in one hour at 8:00.I CAN'T WAIT.

"


	2. Chapter 2: Bonfire

(Lacey's pov)

we walked over to the fire where logs were set up as chairs. everyone was starting to sit down,Brady sat next to me.i looked over at Jared who was giving Brady a death glare,he scooted a good foot or two Billy started telling legends,the cold ones,our ancestors,blah blah he got to the subject on soulmates or imprints, i never thought much of this subject i always new we had imprints in the this time it feels different it feels personal it feels like me,i look up at Brady he's looking at me with adoration and man he imprinted on me,i mean i heard Jared yelling about Imprinting earlier but i was to dazed from looking at Brady.i shudder.

"you cold",he whispers.

"y-yes",i lie as i stutter.

he scoots over closer to me and wraps his arm over my shoulder and pulls me into his and Embry growl and i hear a couple wolf whistles.i turn pink in my cheeks,damn spent the rest of the night listening to the legends then we Seth called out singin competition like no.

"who's first",asks Sam looking around.

i shrink into Brady's side.

"oh i think Lacey wants to", says Paul,i shoot him death glares.

"oh come on Lace you know you can sing well ,we know you can why don't you sing",encourages Jared.

i hide in Brady even more.

"lacey either you sing or i throw you in the water",warns Embry.

i get up and i say,

"i choose neither",i start to run.

soon i have the boys chasing everyone is laughing.

"oh shitake mushrooms",i scream running.

i get deep chuckles in respond.

then i stop and the boys are running so fast they pass me,so i run the other Jared didn't turn the other way,he grabs me and puts me in a headlock.

"hey boys i got her",he yells

"no way to escape now Lace",he snickers.

"they're is always a way to escape",i i knee him in the groin.

but the Sam and Quil grab am i always underminded by wolfs.

"water or sing Lacey",says Quil.

"fine I'll sing you freakish giants",i growl.

they set me down at i send them a death glare.i pull out my phone and scroll through music till i come up on a song.

"hey Seth whats your jam",i ask smirking.

"nooo not that one you know i have to dance to that",he whines.

"duh thats why i'm singing it",i say.

i click on the song and Seth starts dancing. and i sing.

**Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!**  
**Caught in a bad romance**  
**Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!**  
**Caught in a bad romance**

**Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah!**  
**Roma-roma-mamaa!**  
**Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!**  
**Want your bad romance**

**Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah!**  
**Roma-roma-mamaa!**  
**Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!**  
**Want your bad romance**

**I want your ugly**  
**I want your disease**  
**I want your everything**  
**As long as it's free**  
**I want your love**  
**(Love-love-love I want your love)**

**I want your drama**  
**The touch of your hand**  
**I want your leather-studded kiss in the sand**  
**I want your love**  
**Love-love-love**  
**I want your love**  
**(Love-love-love I want your love)**

**You know that I want you**  
**And you know that I need you**  
**I want it bad, your bad romance**

**I want your love and**  
**I want your revenge**  
**You and me could write a bad romance**  
**(Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!)**  
**I want your love and**  
**All your lovers' revenge**  
**You and me could write a bad romance**

**Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!**  
**Caught in a bad romance**  
**Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!**  
**Caught in a bad romance**

**Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah!**  
**Roma-roma-mamaa!**  
**Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!**  
**Want your bad romance**

**I want your horror**  
**I want your design**  
**'Cause you're a criminal**  
**As long as you're mine**  
**I want your love**  
**(Love-love-love I want your love-uuhh)**

**I want your psycho**  
**Your vertigo stick**  
**Want you in my rear window**  
**Baby you're sick**  
**I want your love**  
**Love-love-love**  
**I want your love**  
**(Love-love-love I want your love)**

**You know that I want you**  
**('Cause I'm a free bitch baby!)**  
**And you know that I need you**  
**I want it bad, bad romance**

**I want your love and**  
**I want your revenge**  
**You and me could write a bad romance**  
**(Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!)**  
**I want your love and**  
**All your lovers' revenge**  
**You and me could write a bad romance**

**Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!**  
**Caught in a bad romance**  
**Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!**  
**Caught in a bad romance**

**Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah!**  
**Roma-roma-mamaa!**  
**Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!**  
**Want your bad romance**

**Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah!**  
**Roma-roma-mamaa!**  
**Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!**  
**Want your bad romance**

**Walk, walk fashion baby**  
**Work it**  
**Move that bitch crazy**

**Walk, walk fashion baby**  
**Work it**  
**Move that bitch crazy**

**Walk, walk fashion baby**  
**Work it**  
**Move that bitch crazy**

**Walk, walk passion baby**  
**Work it**  
**I'm a free bitch, baby**

**I want your love and**  
**I want your revenge**  
**I want your love**  
**I don't wanna be friends**

**Je veux ton amour**  
**Et je veux ta revanche**  
**J'veux ton amour**  
**I don't wanna be friends**  
**Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!**  
**I don't wanna be friends**  
**(Caught in a bad romance)**  
**I don't wanna be friends**  
**Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!**  
**Want your bad romance**  
**(Caught in a bad romance)**  
**Want your bad romance!**

**I want your love and**  
**I want your revenge**  
**You and me could write a bad romance**  
**Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!**  
**I want your love and**  
**All your lovers' revenge**  
**You and me could write a bad romance**

**Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh-oh!**  
**Want your bad romance**  
**(Caught in a bad romance)**  
**Want your bad romance**

**Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh-oh!**  
**Want your bad romance**  
**(Caught in a bad romance)**

**Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah!**  
**Roma-roma-mamaa!**  
**Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!**  
**Want your bad romance**

i looked out and everyone started clapping but Jared,Seth,Quil,and Embry were whooping.i looked over at Brady he had his mouth open and was gaping.

"that was amazing",he said.i blush AGAIN.

"really",i ask.

"yes i don't know how your not famous with that voice",he says.

"uh...Lacey we better get hom it's almost 10:00",says Jared trying to get me outta here.

"okay,umm Embry you staying the night again",i ask.

"yep",he says running to the car.

i go around and hug i come up to Brady.

"umm bye Brady",i say and hug shoots through me.

i wave and run to the car.i jump in and my heart won't stop beating.

"ohh someone likes Brady",teases Embry.

"no kissing till your 50",says Jared.

"ya OKAY",i exadgerate.

"but literally he hurts you,I'll kill him",they growls.

* * *

we get home and i head upstairs.i change into a t shirt and shorts,then finally i hop in bed. i'm about to turn out the light when Jared and Embry come in.

"goodnight Lacey ",Embry says kissing my forehead.

"goodnigt Lacey May",Jared says kissing my forehead and turning off my lamp.

"night Jared,night Embry",i that i fall into a Brady filled dream.

* * *

**ohh i need 4 review for next ITTTTTTTT.**


	3. Chapter 3: School my personal hell

(Lacey's pov)

the rest of my weekend was uneventful,except for the constant thinking of is school,or better known as my personal hell.i got dressed in a blue t shirt,with blue jeans,and my favorite white sneakers with a white headband.i brush my teeth and comb my along black hair,then I grab one of Jared's hoodies I stole and ran downstairs.

Jared was downstairs waiting with Quil,Embry,and Jacob to go to school.

"so thats where my hoodie went",said Jared.

"yep,it's my favorite I'm keeping it",I said.

"fine by me I keep my self warm",he sniggered.

we all head out to Jared's truck and I hopped in-between Jacob And Quil. when we got to school i got out and walked with the guys up to the front doors to meet Paul,Seth,Leah,Collin,and Brady.

"guys I'm gonna go say hi to Alex and Max,Aaron,and Daniel",I say.

"who are Alex and Max,Aaron,and Daniel",asks Brady with a touch of jealousy.

"their on my basketball team",I chuckle.

"wait you play basketball",he asks.

"yea she has a game tomorrow night,which were going to",says Jared.

"thanks guys,but I better get to them see ya",I said waving.

i run to my guy friends and jump on Max's back.

"hey Lacey Mae",says Max.

"hey boys".i jump down and hug them.

"excited for the game guys",I ask,

"yea,but seriously how do you stand being the only girl on the team",asks Alex.

" I like to see the look on their faces when they see I'm a girl",I laugh.

we finished our conversation and went to class,I took Max's and Alex's hands like usual and we all walked to our lockers to grab our history books and head off to class. im rounding the corner when the books are slapped out of my hand and I'm pushed to the floor,I hit my head hard on the tile floor.

"aww little druggie fell down"sneered the bitch of the school,Brittany.

shes 17 and is head cheerleader,she is super skinny,blue eyes,blonde hair ,fake tan,5 pounds of makeup on at all times,and super mean.

"Brittany lay off",says Max as he helps me up and Aaron picks up my books.

"or what",she says.

"or I'm going to ruin that thing you call a face",I warn.

"oooohhhhhhh",says a starting crowd.

"Well like your going to amount to something,you have a druggie brother,druggie friends,and your so fucking ugly you fag",she start to fall.

"oh little faggies crying",she laughed.

" Brittany how about you go back to your pole",says Daniel.

she huffs and walks off.i wipe my tears and take my books from Aaron,he wraps his arm around me and Daniel rubs my shoulder with his hand.

"You know none of that stuff she said is true right Lacey",says Alex.

"yea i know",I snuffle.

"we'll never leave you,your stuck with us",says Max.

"yea",they all chorus.

"come on ya knuckle heads we have to get to class",I laugh.

* * *

(Brady's pov)

this morning when she said she had to go say hi to her friends who were BOYS,i got very jealous. she's my imprint,she is supposed to want to be with me. in all fairness how was i supposed to know they were on her basketball team,i never even knew she I can go to her game and see her play,and hopefully win.i bet she looks good in a jersey.

anyways I since the school has grades 6- till the last year of highschool.i get to go to school with the guys and first class is geomotry,I head off.i can't wait till lunch I can sit next to my girl.

* * *

** Lacey's first run in in the story with the bully,what do ya think. I will have pictures of max,Aaron,Lacey,Daniel,and Alex on my profile.i need 5 reviews for chapter 4.**


	4. Chapter 4: Bitch Slap

(Lacey's pov)

my next to classes went by pretty fast. Geometry was a breeze, And history was fast. I met Aaron,Alex,Max,and Daniel by the water I remember I forgot my money.

"Guys I'm gonna go to my locker I left my lunch money there",i said.

"We'll meet you in the lunchroom in five minutes", Aaron said.

I waved goodbye and walked off to my locker. I was About halfway there when I saw Brittany and her little gang by my locker.

"Hey faggot", she sneered as her little gang laughed.

"Hey slut ",I retorted.

"Don't talk To me like that bitch",she ordered.

"You are not my boss",I stated putting my hands on my hips.

"Where Are you druggy friends bitch",she cackled.

"Their Not on drugs or steroids they just work out a lot", i Said clearly annoyed.

"What ever bitch",she said.

"Oh and stay away from my Embry",she sassed turning around.

"He Would Never go Out with a slut like you",I said.

with that she turned around and slapped me across my face,i felt a is Surely leaving ared mark. And she left giving me the finger and loudly smacking her gum.i put My hand on my face and started doing the combination to my locker ,I reached in and grabbed my lunch money and ran off to the cafeteria.

i looked around and saw the guys ,I walked over to the table and sat down lazily. They looked at my cheek for a moment and then their faces turned to anger.

"Did that to you Lacey",growled Alex.

"Brittany",i said looking over at her table.

"Lacey why do you keep going with this constant bully you're going to get hurt bad one day",asked Aaron.

"I don't want the guys see how we weak i am. I want them to see I'm strong and that I can protect myself",I start to cry.

"Shhh don't cry Lacey it's not your fault", assured Max as he pulled me into his side.

"Dannie can you go get me some lunch",I ask handing him my lunch money.

"Sure Lacey" ,he said heading off to the line.

"how is it Alex ",I ask as I uncovered my hand from my cheek.

"It's really red and it's throbbing",he said Sadly.

"Oh man the guys are gonna see it ",I cried this is not going to end well.

Daniel came back with my lunch and I started to pick at my burger and gave Alex my cookie, Max my drink ,and Daniel and Aaron shared my fries. they are just like the pack, except that they don't turn into humongous vampire killing wolfs. Who knows maybe they will phase,some things just happen because of your blood .you never know.

* * *

I Spent the rest of the day trying to avoid the guys. after school i went over to Jared's truck and got into the passenger seat. The guys that rode the truck earlier today came over to the truck and got into their usual seats ,Jared got into the front and started the car.

"How was Your day Lacey", he asked.

"Fine", i said trying to hide my cheek.

.The redness ,burning ,and throbbing haven't left the side of my face. it was still there and even more painful I think it started to get slapped harder than a werewolf, how did She slap so Hard shes like a dainty little bitch in my opinion.

" Lacey what's the problem you haven't even spoken or looked at us for the past 10 minutes",asked Embry.

"nothings wrong", trying to hide fact that my cheek hurts and I'm about to cry.

when we get to Emily's jarred parked the car and I basically run out and I went to the shed and started to cry.i hear footsteps and the shed door opens ,its Sam.

"Lacey what's wrong",he asks kneeling down.

i uncover my cheek and he looks at it,his face turns to picks me up and runs to house,he goes through the back door.

"Emily get a bag of ice",he said.

he put me on the counter and Emily handed him the ice he set it on my cheek and the guys poured in.

"what happened",Brady asked.

"I don't know...what did happen Lacey",asked Sam.

"n-nothing",I stutter.

"your lying,you stutter when you lie",Jared stated.

"what happened tell me or I'll take your phone away for a month",warned Jared.

"I-I f-fell",I lied.

"Lacey your lying,tell me NOW",he 's not looking like the fun brother anymore.

"Brittany",I mumbled.

"what",he said.

"BRITTANY",I yell going back into tears.

"Brittany did this to you",asked Quil.i nodded still crying.

Brady started shaking and ran out the door,phased and ran off.i cried even harder my chest pulling towards the open door,Jared pulled me off the counter and carried me over to the couch.i held the ice there and laid my head on Jared's shoulder.

"we will talk about this later",he promised kissing my head.

* * *

**so how about these bullies its going to get worse believe me.I need 5 reviews for next chapter,that means a total or 15. But people who jut read even if your a guest please review it takes literally 10 IT.**


	5. Chapter 5: Explanation

**(Lacey's pov)  
**I had been in Jared's lap for about ten minutes ,his unnaturally hot skin was comforting to my till red cheek.

"Lacey what happened",asked Jared calmly.

"all of it ,or the slapping part",I mumbled.

"all of it".

I took a deep breath sat up still against Jared and began.

"well this morning I was walking to class and Brittany came up and slapped my books out of my hands and pushed me called me a faggot,a slut,and a the guys and I were heading to lunch and I left my money in my locker,I told the guys I would meet them later and walked off to my locker.i was just about there when she came out,she asked me where my druggie friends were.i told her you guys weren't on drugs of steroids that you just worked out a lot",I said.

"Whoa whoa whoa,you were defending us",interrupted Quil.i nodded.

"Lacey you don't need to stick up for us",said Sam.

"yes I do,If I don't then they call me a druggie",I said.

"continue",said Embry.

"well then she called me names and told me to stay away from her Embry.I said he would never go out with a slut like she a slapped me hard".i finished crying.

Jared pulled me into him again.i felt my phone buzz.i pulled it out and looked at it.

_hey slut how's your cheek-A_

I threw my phone across the room to have it hit the wall,it didn't went over and picked it up.

"hey slut hows your cheek",said Seth.a chorus of growls erupted.

"give me that",growls grabs my phone and starts to type.

"hey it's Embry",he says as he types.

"oh hey babe",he says mimicking her voice.

"leave my sister alone",he typed.

"oh that slut why",he mimicked.

"I don't love you or like you i don't even want to know you so fuck off",he typed.

"but...what",he mimicked.

"FUCK OFF",he typed.

"FINE",he mimicked once more.

then he handed me my phone and sat down next to me,he kissed my temple and leaned pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance.

"well we gotta do something about this",said Collin.

"no we don't",I said.

"yes we do this is serious",said Jared.

"just leave it if I tell it will get worse",I argue.

"but we have to do...".

"JUST LEAVE IT",I shouted.

"fine we'll leave it ",said Jared.

"thank you",I mumbled.

"you guys hungry",asks everyone out of a trance.

"YES",they say.

"then go outside do patrol,or whatever and dinner will be done it an hour",she ordered.

the guys ran out side leaving me with Emily.i went over and started helping her cut up veggies and didn't say anything about it,I'm very grateful for spent the rest of the hour cutting up veggies for soup and I even made dumplings.i set the table I put out the pot of soup,the silverware,the tray of fruit,and called in the guys and we ate an unusually silent dinner. all I know is I will not like school tomorrow.

* * *

**sorry it's short but next chapter will be longer i you know the drill REVIEW.**


	6. Chapter 6: The bitch is back

**The next day**

(Lacey's pov)

so this morning I got up and went to my bathroom to look at my cheek,it was just a bruise now,I took some concealer and covered it up to match my skin tone,then i brushed my teeth and hair.i dressed in a magenta tank top and a light purple low V-neck t shirt over it to show the tank-top I put on a pair of black skinny jeans with my magenta ankle boots,and my silver wolf necklace Jared gave me.

i ran downstairs and put some toast in the toaster and pulled out the butter and orange juice.i ended up toasting like 12 pieces of toast two for me ten for Jared,I spread butter on all of them poured two glasses of juice and went to wake Jared up.

i walked up the stairs to his room to wake him up.i went to his door opened it and saw a sleeping Jared with his legs hanging halfway over the edge of the bed.i went over and pulled him by his legs off the bed to the floor.

"Lacey what the hell was that for ",he groaned.

"well we have 30 minutes till school and I made breakfast",I said smug.

"oh did you",he said sitting up.

"yes I did and if you don't get up I'll throw your breakfast in the trash",at this he jumped up and started getting ready.i skipped back downstairs and ate my breakfast waiting for him.

he ran down about ten minutes later with wet hair and new sat down and started eating his breakfast.

"hey Jar can I have some money for lunch",he reaches in his pocket and pulls out five bucks.

i get up and start toasting more toast because I know someone will forget their we DO NOT want a hungry werewolf on our hands.

once Jared finishes we run out to his truck and he drives us to get there and I see a crabby Seth and a crabby no not to hungry werewolves.i jump out of the truck and run up to he hungry wolfs.

"did you guys not get any Breakfast",I ask.

"YES",they whine.

"we'll maybe if you ask nice I'll give you guys breakfast",I say.

"Lacey may I please have some of your delicious cooking for breakfast",begs Seth.i smile and pull out a paper bag of toast and hand it to kisses my cheek before tearing into the bag of toast.

"Lacey may I please ,please ,please have some toast",begs Paul.i smile and pull out the second bag and hand it to grins and kisses my cheek before digging into his toast like Seth did.

"oh guys i forgot my basketball game is tonight can anyone come".i ask.

Sam,Jared,Paul,Seth,Quil,Embry,and Brady raise heir hand.

"who's gonna patrol",I ask.

"Collin and Jacob",says Sam.

"okay guys make sure to sit at the top of the bleachers so you don block anyone's view please",I chuckle.

"will do",chuckles Quil.

"I wouldn't mind that view ",says a snide voice.

i turn around and see Brittany checking out Embry.i jump behind Jared and Sam ,the whole pack growls and tense up.

"get off me",says Embry as he pulls his arm out of Brittany's grasp.

"come on baby don't be like that", she says trying to sound sexy.

"how many times do i have to say this to get it through your damned skull... . .i never did and i never will",he growls.

"I care more about Lacey than I ever will you",he says i run over to him and he hugs me to his side."and I don't take to kindly to you slapping a 14 year old across the face and how old are you 17, that's just sad",he snarls.

"now I'm going to try to be a subtle as possible FUCK OFF",he storms off mumbling profanity under her breath.

i grin and let go of Embry"Thank you".

"for what",he asks.

"standing up to her... I would never be able to do that",I said.

he smiles just as the bell we walk into the school and Brady comes up next to me.

"umm Lacey",he asks.

"yea".

"do you want to sit next to me at lunch".

"I would love to".

that million dollar smile comes on his face."great uh see ya",he says running off. While I go to my locker to meet my guys,smiling happily.

* * *

_**so who likes pissed off Embry.i love one is lunch,then the basket ball .Review.**  
_

You can sound the alarm

you can call out your guards

you can fence in your yard

you can hold all the cards

but I won't back down

oh no I wont back down

oh no

_[Verse 1 - Eminem:]_

Cadillac Sevilles, Coupe Devilles

brain dead rims yeah stupid wheels

girl I'm too for real

lose your tooth and nails

try to fight it, try to deny it

stupid you will feel

what I do, I do it well

shooting from the hip, yeah boy shoot to kill

half a breath left on my death bed

screaming, "F that!" yeah super ill

baby what the deal

we can chill, split half a pill and a happy meal

fuck a steak slut

I cut my toes off and step on the receipt before I foot the bill

listen garden tool don't make me introduce you to my power tool

you know the fucking drill

how you douche bags feel knowing you're disposable?

summer's eve Massengill

shady's got the mass appeal baby crank the shit

cause it's your Goddamn jam

you say that you want your punchlines a little more compact

well shawty I'm that man

these other cats ain't metaphorically where I'm at man

I gave Bruce Wayne a Valium and said

settle ya fucking ass down I'm ready for combat, man

get it calm Batman?

nah, ain't nobody whose as bomb and as nuts

lines are like mom's cat scans

cause they fucking go bananas

honey I applaud that ass

swear to God, man, these broads can't dance

ma, show 'em how it's done

spazz like a God Damn Tas, yeah

_[Chorus - Pink]_

_[Verse 2 - Eminem:]_

Girl, shake that ass like a Donkey with Parkinson's

Make like Michael J Fox in the drawers playin' with a etch-a-sketch

bet you that you'll never guess who's knocking at your door

people hit the floors

yeah tonight ladies you gon get divorced

girl forget remorse, I'ma hit you broads with

Chris's force like you pissed him off

talented with the tongue motherfucker

you ain't gotta lick in yours

hittin' licks like I'm robbin' liquor stores

makin' cash registers shit their draws

think you spit the rawest

I'm an uncooked slab of beef

laying on your kitchen floor

in other words I'm off the meat rack

bring the beat back

bring me two extension chords

I'mma measure my dick shit I need 6 inches more

fuck my dicks big bitch

need I remind you that I don't need the fucking swine flu to be a sick pig?

you're addicted I'm dope

I'm the longest needle around here

need a fix up I'm the big shot

get it dicks snots

you're just small boats little pricks

girl you think that other prick's hot

I'll drink gasoline and eat a lit match

'fore I sit back and let 'em get hot

better call the cops on 'em quick fast

shady's right back on your bitch ass

white trash with a half a six pack in his hatchback

trailer hitch attached to the back (dispatch)

_[Chorus - Pink]_

_[Verse 3 - Eminem:]_

Bitch, am I the reason that your boyfriend stopped rapping?

does a bird chirp? Lil' Wayne slurps syrup til he burps

and smokes purp

does a word search gets circles wrapped around it like you do when I come through?

I'd like you to remind yourself

of what the fuck I can do when I'm on the mic

or you're the kind of girl that I can take a liking to

psych I'm spiking you like a football

been this way since I've stood a foot tall

you're a good catch with a shitty spouse

got a pretty mouth and a good jaw

gimme good brain

watch the wood grain, don't want no cum stain

bitch, you listening? Tryna' turn me down

slut, I'm talking to you, turn me back up

are you insane tryna talk over me in the car

shut the fuck up while my shit's playin'

I'ma shit stain on the underwear of life

what's the saying? where there's thunder there's lightning

and they say that it never strikes twice in the same place

then how the fuck have I been hit six times

in three different locations

on four separate occasions?

and you can bet your stinking ass

that I've come to smash everything in my path

fork was in the road took the psychopath

poison ivy wouldn't have me thinking rash

so hit the dance floor cutie while I do my duty on this microphone

shake your booty shawty I'm the shit

why you think Proof used to call me Doody?

_[Chorus - Pink]_


	7. Chapter 7: Lunch with Brady

(Lacey's pov)

i tried to get the classes done and over with so I can go to past couple of days I've developed a crush on Brady,from his curly black hair,to the way his face lights up when I talk to him.i hope he asks me out.

i walked to the lunch room as calmly as possible.i looked for Brady and he was sitting at a table with two lunch trays,aww he bought me lunch.i walked over and he handed me a tray with a salad ,a water,and an apple.

"I wasn't sure what to get you so I got you a salad",he said.

"aww thanks",I smiled.

"so I was wondering Lacey if you wanted to go on a date with me",he asked me.

"sure when",Omg he asked me out.

"ummm tomorrow night just to the movies",he asked.

i looked over at Jared he nodded once.

"sure",again a million dollar smile was on his face.

we just continued eating then the guys came up.

"sorry to disturb your lunch but coach wants us in the gym for a mini practice",said Aaron.

"sorry Brady I gotta go",I said.

"it's okay",he said sadly.

"hey ill meet you at my house 6:00 ",i said.

"o-okay",he stuttered and i kissed his cheek.

i ran off with the guys.

"sooo who's the lucky guy",asked Max.

i rolled my eyes"tell ya later",I blushed running off thE locker rooms.

the whole time thinking of a I felt when I kissed him.

**Do you ever feel like a plastic bag**

**Drifting through the wind, wanting to start again?**

**Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin**

**Like a house of cards, one blow from caving in?**

**Do you ever feel already buried deep six feet under?**

**Scream but no one seems to hear a thing**

**Do you know that there's still a chance for you**

**'Cause there's a spark in you?**

**You just gotta ignite the light and let it shine**

**Just own the night like the 4th of July**

'**Cause, baby, you're a firework**

**Come on, show 'em what you're worth**

**Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"**

**As you shoot across the sky-y-y**

**Baby, you're a firework**

**Come on, let your colours burst**

**Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"**

**You're gonna leave 'em all in awe, awe, awe**

**You don't have to feel like a wasted space**

**You're original, cannot be replaced**

**If you only knew what the future holds**

**After a hurricane comes a rainbow**

**Maybe you reason why all the doors are closed**

**So you could open one that leads you to the perfect road**

**Like a lightning bolt, your heart will glow**

**And when it's time you'll know**

**You just gotta ignite the light and let it shine**

**Just own the night like the 4th of July**

**'Cause, baby, you're a firework**

**Come on, show 'em what you're worth**

**Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"**

**As you shoot across the sky-y-y**

**Baby, you're a firework**

**Come on, let your colours burst**

**Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"**

**You're gonna leave 'em all in awe, awe, awe**

**Boom, boom, boom**

**Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon**

**It's always been inside of you, you, you**

**And now it's time to let it through-ough-ough**

**'Cause, baby, you're a firework**

**Come on, show 'em what you're worth**

**Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"**

**As you shoot across the sky-y-y**

**Baby, you're a firework**

**Come on, let your colours burst**

**Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"**

**You're gonna leave 'em all in awe, awe, awe**

**Boom, boom, boom**

**Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon**

**Boom, boom, boom**

**Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon**

* * *

(Brady's pov)

OH MY GOD LACEY MAE CAMERON SAID YES TO A DATE WITH ME.i was literally on the moon,then her team mates had to come and interrupt it.

"sorry to disturb your lunch but coach wants us in the gym for a mini practice",said Aaron.

"sorry Brady I gotta go",she said.

"it's okay",i said sadly.

"hey ill meet you at my house 6:00 ",she reminded me.

"o-okay",i stuttered and then she kissed my cheek.

she ran off with the my god she kissed my cheek,even if its my cheek it was still a kiss.i look over at Jared he's giving me a death glare,if looks could kill .he motioned me over to his table .i got up with my tray and walked over to his table.

"so your going on a _date_ with my sister",he questioned.

"Y-yes".

"I'm warning you now if she comes home with a frown on her face and is less of herself than always,I will not hesitate to rip you to It".

"yes Jared I got it",I said.

"good now no R rated movies and do not give her any and I repeat any sour patch she'll stay up all night with those",he ordered.

"yes sir".

"good".

then the class bell rang.i ran off still feeling the spot where she kissed me.

* * *

**oh who likes protective .**


	8. Chapter 8: A win and new members

**Okay so I've gotten Some reviews on my punctuation and grammar. I'm gonna clear it all up, I type my stories on my iPad I don't know if that's the reason why but for some reason it deletes some of the words I typed. I go back and try to correct as much as I can but sometimes it rejects the words I correct . therefore I post chapters with missing words. sorry about that I'm trying to correct it as much as I can but sometimes it Doesn't work. sorry.**

* * *

** (Lacey pov)**

the rest of the day was basically cancelled for basketball.i ran,passed,dribbled,shot,and even did cartwheels across the gym i have no explanation on why we did I had Jared bring my game gear from home and a I texted Emily to see if she could bring me a sack dinner,because I was not going to be able to go home for dinner. coach was drilling me harder than the boys.

the guys kept sending me apologetic glances, but they know not to disobey coach unless you want to face the wrath of him. coach finally let me have a ten minute break to get a drink and stuff,so i went into the bathroom and purposely,I just do that when I've been worked long periods of time .the time being three consecutive hours no water breaks.

i heard two people enter the bathroom,one held up my hair as the other rubbed my back.i look up and see Aaron and Alex.

"Lace you okay",asked Alex.

"yea coach is just working me really hard",I said.

"it's just cause your a girl...and he has a grudge against the other teams coach so he really wants to win",said Aaron.

I nod and stand up to head out back to the gym.i walk in and the guys are scrimmaging. The ones who aren't scrimmaging are doing flips and cartwheels trying to be funny.i join in,i did gymnastics until I was about 10 then I quit for basketball.I started running then launched off and I'd a cartwheel followed by two backflips landing in a split. the guys started whooping.

i have other members on the full team is me,Alex,Aaron,Max,Daniel,Anderson,Nathan,Riley, Michael,Colby,and Colton Colby's twin,and Zachariah who goes by other team is surprised when I step out on the court,they go all easy on me then I sneak attack and whoop their pansy asses.

* * *

2 hours later.

our game has begun and our team has the ball all the pack is up at the top of the bleachers. Alex starts with the ball, he passes it to Colby who fakes it to Colton,then Colt passes the ball to Michael who throws it to me then I dribble it down and do a layup into the all high five me as I run back down.i look to see the pack air pumping and giving each other high fives.

the game was tied 22-22 with 10 seconds left ,our team had the ball.i was dribbling it down the court when one of the other teams players came to smack the ball out of my hands,but when his hand came down it hit my nose really hard.i fell to the ground clutching my nose the ref blew his came running onto the court,while Aaron and Alex run outside shaking,while Sam and Quil follow them.

"Lacey are you okay",asked Jared.

i open my hand and blood starts streaming down.i clutch it back up and make my way toward the holds a tissue to my nose.

"since its a penalty she to two free shots on the line",says the other referee.

"can you do it Cameron",asks coach.

"yea I can do it",I say.

the bleeding subsides after I put some tissue up my nose,and ref deems it okay for me to play.i take a ball up to the free throw line.i line up and my teammates are mixed up with the other team on each side of me waiting to go in for the ball.i throw once and the ball nips the rim.i get the ball a second time I bounce it once,the clock reads 5 seconds. I level the ball and throw it i close my eyes and hear the buzzer,I look out my ball went in the net.

Cheers erupted throughout the gym the guys lift me on their shoulders as my family floods in.

"Lacey,Lacey,Lacey",cheers my team and family.

the guys finally set me down and the gym clears makes a huddle and does the whole hands in thing,then we all did our hugs as picks me up and spins me around.

"what happened with Alex and Aaron",I ask.

"uh...they kinda...phased",he muttered.

"WHAT",I screech.

"Well we've been keeping tabs on them and it turns out Aaron has blood on the Black line,and Alex is on the Atera line,also it turns out Max and Daniel will phase to both on the Black line",he explains.

"when can I see them",I ask.

"once Sam explains what happened to them and we go home",he sighs.

the car ride is long and boring as I wait to meet my new 'brothers'.i knew we were getting new members soon because Sam was explaining about a fight coming up soon where they have to consult with the would be fine if Bella didn't have to but is breaking Jakes heart.

we get a home and I run inside to see my brothers.i run inside and see a half naked Aaron and Alex Eating something Emily made.

"guys you made the pack ",I said running towards them.

i got to them and they enveloped me in a group is AWESOME.

* * *

**hey who liked it.I've been waiting to phase them.I need ideas for imprints for them and how they relate to the pack.**


	9. Chapter 9: Dumb ways to die

(Lacey's pov)

it was the day after the game, I had spent last night talking to Alex and Aaron about imprints and the morning I looked at my nose ,I wasn't broken thank god but it had some dry blood on it.i carefully took a wet washcloth and wiped the blood off.I went over to my massive closet,I got out a brown shirt that has a wolf on the front,and a pair of black jeans and brown converse.

i went to wake Jared up this time I ripped his blanket off and opened the window to reveal the bright light.

"WAKE UP JARED",I screamed extra loud for his wolf ears.

"what the hell Lace it's only Thursday ",he moaned.

"yea and we have 60 minutes till school and if your not downstairs in 10 minutes I'm going to Emily's without you".

that got him up.i went downstairs and grabbed my phone,lunch money,a granola bar,and my dog whistle.I carry around a dog whistle because if I'm in trouble or the guys won't shut up the whistle reacts as it would on came down about five minutes later wet hair, a brown t shirt ,and jeans.

we hopped in Jared's truck and drove to Emily' went in and I grabbed Jacobs muffin out of his hand.

"hey that's my muffin",he whined.

"not anymore",I said taking a bite.

Jacob just grabbed another muffin.i sat down next to Embry and started all ate and then jumped in our separate cars and drove to school.

"hey Jared".

"yes Lacey".

"so Max and Daniel are gonna phase".

"yes".

"so can we force them".

"we'll I guess if you anger them".

"okay meet me in the woods in five be in wolf form".

i am so gonna make them phase I know the thing that annoys them .the dumb ways to die song.i look for them and I see their sitting on a bench near the entrance.

"Max, Danni", I call.

they jump up and run over.

"guys I gotta show you something in found in the woods".

"okay",they say and follow me in the woods.

once were in a clearing I can see Jared ,Sam,and Quil hiding.

"Set fire to your hair .Poke a stick at a grizzly medicines that's out of your private parts as piranha bait", I start.

"Lacey stop",they say as they start shaking.

"Dumb ways to die,so many dumb ways to die,dumb ways to die ie ie,so many dumb ways to die",I continue.

"LACEY STOP",they shout.

"get your toast out with a fork,Do your own electrical yourself how to fly,eat a two week old unrefrigerated pie",i sung.

then I look over at the guys their shaking a lot I back away and watch as two 14 year old boys turn into two turned into an actual blonde wolf,and Daniel was brown with black start whimpering and turn back into guys,Sam comes out and gives them some cutoffs.

"what happened",asked Max.

"you phased",said Sam.

"what".

"you know the Quileute legends",I ask.

"yes",said Max.

"well their true you phase into wolves to protect humans from the cold ones better known as vampires",I explain.

"that's awesome",shouted Daniel.

"and guess who else phased".

"who".

"Alex and Aaron",I said.

"really",asked Max.

"yep yesterday at the game".

"Lacey, Jared,Qui. You guys aren't going to school today instead take the newbies home and explain the ropes to them",ordered Sam.

"but why is Lacey coming",asked Jared.

"Because she can explain imprinting",he Said.

i rolled my eyes and started walking home to Emily's that got there and I met Emily in the kitchen.

"oh who's this",she asks.

"new pack members i made them phase",I said proudly.

"how".

"I sang dumb ways to die",I giggled.

"oh I see, well boys I'm Emily Sam's imprint and fiancé.i cook all the food for the guys and I'm like a second most this is their second home",she explained.

"nice to meet you Emily",said Max shaking Emily's hand.

"as well as i",says Daniel.

"well me ,Quil,Jared,Aaron,Alex,Max,and. Danni aren't going to school today".

"why",asked Emily.

"Sam's having me explain imprinting and the guys and i are helping the newbies control their emotions",I explained.

"oh ,well do the emotion training outside please.i don't want the house destroyed",she warned.

"yes Emily".

and with that me Max ,Danni,Alex,and Aaron went outside to train.

* * *

**here's the full dumb ways to die song.**

Set fire to your hair

Poke a stick at a grizzly bear

Eat medicines that's out of date

Use your private parts as piranha bait

Dumb ways to die,

so many dumb ways to die,

dumb ways to die ie ie,

so many dumb ways to die

Get your toast out with a fork

Do your own electrical work

Teach yourself how to fly

Eat a two week old unrefrigerated pie

Dumb ways to die,

so many dumb ways to die,

dumb ways to die ie ie,

so many dumb ways to die

Invite a psycho-killer inside

Scratch your drug dealer's brand new ride

Take your helmet off in outer space

Use your clothes dryer as a hiding place

Dumb ways to die,

so many dumb ways to die,

dumb ways to die ie ie,

so many dumb ways to die

Keep a rattlesnake as pet

Sell both the kidneys on the internet

Eat a tube of superglue

"I wonder what's this red button do?"

Dumb ways to die,

so many dumb ways to die,

dumb ways to die ie ie,

so many dumb ways to die

Dress up like a moose during hunting season

Disturb a nest of wasps for no good reason

Stand on the edge of a train station platform

Drive around the boom gates at a level crossing

Run across the tracks between the platforms

They may not rhyme but they're quite possibly

Dumbest ways to die ie,

Dumbest ways to die ie,

Dumbest ways to die ie,

So many dumb,

So many dumb ways to die

Be safe around trains. A message from Metro.


	10. Chapter 10: My date with Brady

(Lacey's pov)

The training went very well all the boys could handle their emotions,Jarred even set up situations for them so they would get used to certain circumstances. Now tonight was the date with Brady,his name was heaven when I thought about it.

Emily was doing my hair and Kim was doing my makeup.i was sitting in my room while she styled my hair,and Kim put light makeup on my face.

"Done",says Kim.

I stand up and look in the full length braided two sections of hair around my head and tied them in the back,then Kim had put a light white eyeshadow on with some clear lip gloss that tasted minty and put some pale pink blush on my cheeks.i was wearing a green polo top that hugged whatever curves i had,with some denim skinny jeans and white converse,adding 4 green bangles and my wolf necklace Jared gave me for my last birthday.

"oh my gosh Lacey Mae Cameron you look hot",giggled Kim.

"You are gorgeous", gushed Emily.

i squealed and walked down the stairs to meet Brady.i made it to the bottom to be lifted off my feet in a hug by Jared.

"Lacey Mae you look beautiful",he said into my hair.i wrapped my arms around him.

"thanks Jared",I whispered.

he handed my a twenty and told me not to waste it.i looked over at Brady him mouth was hanging open in was dressed in a orange polo,with blue jeans and black tennis shoes.

"Lacey you look...beautiful absolutely beautiful",he said.i blushed.

"alright you two phones on at all times be home by 10:00 I'll be waiting and what did i say before Brady",he asked.

"no sour patch kids".

"good where are you taking her".

"a carnival near port Angela's",he said.

"ok have fun be safe and Lacey you know where to kick a protect her",he ordered.

"yes Jared",we both said.

he grabbed me by the hand and we walked started walking out to Port Angela's,yes walked as were both 14 and can't minutes later we made it to the bought us wristbands and we entered the fair,I examined it i was awesome there were roller coasters,a Ferris wheel,games,and a food area.

"what do you want to go on",he asks.

"how about we go on the...Tumbler then the Spaceship",I suggested.

"Sure", he said holding my hand and walking in the line.

after all the rides we went to the games.i was having the best home of my life we haven't let go of each others hand the whole stopped at a darts game he bought us three darts each,I had my eye on a wolf that looked like saw my gaze.

"well then,let's get that wolf",he grinned.

he threw the first three darts and popped 2 balloons we needed three.i had my turn i missed the first 2 tried the last one.i threw it and popped the last one,I jumped up and down.

"yes,yes,yes,yes,yes",I giggled.

"which one ma'am",asked the man running the game.

"the wolf", I said pointing to the wolf that hung above Brady's head.

he unhooked the wolf and handed it to me.i hugged it close.

"we only have enough time for one ride and the photo booth",he said.

we headed over to the Ferris wheel and jumped into an awaiting man started the ride and Brady sat next to me as we watched the fireworks in the distance.

"Lacey i love you,will you be my girlfriend",he asked.

"I would love too",I said.

he leaned in and put his lips on mine,and i leaned into kissed for about a minute before he pulled away,once again million dollar smile.

"I love you",he said.

"And I love you",I said.I laid my head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arm around me,and we waited for the ride to be over.i wish I could stay like this forever, with my Brady.

* * *

**oh they kissed what'd ya think.**


	11. Chapter 11: Kisses

(Brady's pov)

OH MY GOD LACEY MAE CAMERON KISSED ME,she loves me she really loves me,i mean she's leaning into my side with a wolf I won her and we just kissed.I love imprinting.

after we got off the Ferris wheel we headed to the photo booth.i jumped in and closed the curtain then Lacey jumped in and closed her curtain.i put in 2 dollars ,chose the border and the was white with pink and red hearts that said _Lacey Mae Cameron and Brady Allen Fuller ,together forever._on the top,we took 4 pictures one with our arms around each other,one of her on my lap,then one of us with our foreheads against each others,and the last one of us kissing.

we walked home hand in hand then I could see she was getting tired,so I crouched down and she jumped up on my back.i carried her back home she was light as a feather,she says she's spending the night at Emily's tonight.i carried her inside,all the guys were sitting on the couch and watching a football game.i laid her down.

" Did you tire her out",chuckled Paul.

"nah she started yawning while we walked home,so I put her on my back and she fell asleep",I laughed.

"what did you do",asked Jared.

"well we...went on rides...then we played darts and I won her a wolf...then we went on the Ferris Wheel",I tried to say.

"it's that all",asked Embry and Jared in unison.

"y-yes",I stutter.

"LIAR",shouts the pack making Lacey stir.

"you kissed DIDN'T YOU",asks Jared.

"umm umm ahh".

"you KISSED her",Jared says starting to shake.

"hmm",mumbles Lacey.

"Don't you dare wake her",I growled.

"but you kissed my BABY sister".

"OUR baby sister",Embry growled.

"mmmm.B-Bra-Brady",she mumbled.i smiled.

i went over and picked her up,i carried her off to her room.i got up to her room and took off she shoes and socks,then I slid her under her covers and tucked her wolf under her arm.i kissed her forehead and turned off the lamp.

"all I'm going to say is were dating",I stated as I walked out the door and went home.

* * *

(Lacey's pov)

we were walking home after kissing once more and I started to crouched down so I got on his back,and he carried me.i fell asleep about halfway home.I fell into a Brady filled sleep,we were kissing,and we had a happily ever after.

* * *

**so guys what'd ya think about the kissing.**

**"Kiss You"**

_[Zayn]_

Oh, I just wanna take you anywhere that you like

We could go out any day, any night

Baby I'll take you there, take you there

Baby I'll take you there, yeah

_[Harry]_

Oh, tell me tell me tell me how to turn your love on

You can get, get anything that you want

Baby just shout it out, shout it out

Baby just shout it out, yeah

_[Liam]_

And if you,

You want me too

Let's make a move

Yeah, so tell me girl if every time we

_[All]_

To-o-uch

You get this kind of ru-u-ush

Baby, say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

If you don't wanna take it slow

And you just wanna take me home

Baby, say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

_[Harry]_

And let me kiss you

_[Zayn]_

Oh, baby, baby, don't you know you got what I need

Looking so good from your head to your feet

Come on come over here, over here

Come on come over here, yeah

_[Niall]_

Oh, I just wanna show you off to all of my friends

Making them drool down their chinny-chin-chins

Baby, be mine tonight, mine tonight

Baby, be mine tonight, yeah

_[Liam]_

And if you,

You want me too

Let's make a move

_[Zayn]_

Yeah, so tell me girl if every time we

_[All]_

To-o-uch

You get this kind of ru-u-ush

Baby, say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

If you don't wanna take it slow (c'mon)

And you just wanna take me home

Baby, say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

_[Zayn]_

And let me kiss you _[x5]_

_[All]_

C'mon

Na na na na na na na na

Na na na na na na na na

Na na na na na na na na

_[Louis]_

Yeah, so tell me, girl, if every time we

To-o-uch

You get this kind of ru-u-ush

Baby, say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

If you don't wanna take it slow

And you just wanna take me home

Baby, say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

Every time we to-o-uch

You get this kind of ru-u-ush

Baby, say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

If you don't wanna take it slow

And you just wanna take me home

Baby, say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

_[Harry]_

And let me kiss you


	12. Chapter 12: Truth or Dare

(Lacey's pov)

i woke up that morning in the clothes from last night,with Brady* cue harps*.anyways I spent the night at Sam and Emily's,I do that when Jared has the night shift so I'm not home alone. I took a shower and got dressed in a blue V-neck and white jeans and my black basketball shoes.i raced downstairs to get breakfast ,only that all the muffins are gone.

"here babe I saved you one",said Brady handing me a blueberry muffin.

"yay thanks",I say sitting next to didn't think so,he came over and lifted me onto his lap.i looked shocked. Embry and Jared growled.

I ate my muffin leaning my head on Jared's piped up and said we should play truth or dare. we did.

* * *

It was my turn.i chose Paul.

"Paul I dare you to...um...play seven minutes in heaven with Jack",I chuckled.

"and what if I don't".

"then you have to go to school in a dress and heels".

"fine",he growls.

he carries Jack by the arm to the broom closet and I set a seven minutes was up they literally jumped out of the closet.

"Lacey Mae I dare you to ten minutes in a locked closet with Brady,and Brady is the boss",he chuckled.

"oh hell no",shouted Jared.

"then you have to skinny dip in the water".

"fine",I whimper.

Brady took my hand and led me to a closet UPSTAIRS so the guys cant hear went in the closet and Paul locked the door.

"Have fun you two",called Paul.

Brady pinned me against the wall and started kissing put his hands on my back and I tangled my hands in his hair, He WAS the hands traveled down my body to my waist,he deepened the kiss by leaning into my lips even more. I accepted.i moved my hands to his shoulders. about five minutes later he pulled away and I bit my lip blushing.

"what do you think",he asked.

"it was...amazing".

I leaned up against the wall and he was next to me,so I crawled over onto his lap and he wrapped his arms around my shoulders and kissed my rest of our ten minutes was spent in each others arms, it's official I LOVE BRADY FULLER.

* * *

(Brady's pov)

It was Lacey's chose Paul.

"Paul I dare you to...um...play seven minutes in heaven with Jack",she chuckled.

"and what if I don't".

"then you have to go to school in a dress and heels".she warned.

"fine",he growls.

he carries Jack by the arm to the broom closet .when seven minutes was up they literally jumped out of the closet.

"Lacey Mae I dare you to ten minutes in a locked closet with Brady,and Brady is the boss",he chuckled.

"oh hell no",shouted Jared.

"then you have to skinny dip in the water".

"fine",she whimper.

i took her hand and led her to a closet went in the closet and Paul locked the door.

"Have fun you two",called Paul.

i pinned her against the wall and started kissing.i put my hands on her back and she tangled her hands in my hair. i let my hands travel down her body to her waist,i deepened the kiss by leaning into her moved her hands to my shoulders. about five minutes later i pulled away and she bit her lip blushing.

"what do you think",i asked.

"it was...amazing",he breathed.

she leaned up against the wall and i was next to her so she crawled over onto my lap and i wrapped my arms around her shoulders and kissed her rest of our ten minutes was spent in each others arms, it's official I LOVE LACEY MAE Paul came and let us out we walked downstairs,Jared and Embry glared at went over and slapped the back of their heads.i love that girl.

* * *

**okay the whole time i was writing this i was thinking of this song.( kiss me by: Ed sheeran)**

Settle down with me

Cover me up

Cuddle me in

Lie down with me

And hold me in your arms

And your heart's against my chest, your lips pressed to my neck

I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet

And with a feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now

Kiss me like you wanna be loved

You wanna be loved

You wanna be loved

This feels like falling in love

Falling in love

We're falling in love

Settle down with me

And I'll be your safety

You'll be my lady

I was made to keep your body warm

But I'm cold as the wind blows so hold me in your arms

Oh no

My heart's against your chest, your lips pressed to my neck

I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet

And with this feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now

Kiss me like you wanna be loved

You wanna be loved

You wanna be loved

This feels like falling in love

Falling in love

We're falling in love

Yeah I've been feeling everything

From hate to love

From love to lust

From lust to truth

I guess that's how I know you

So I hold you close to help you give it up

So kiss me like you wanna be loved

You wanna be loved

You wanna be loved

This feels like falling in love

Falling in love

We're falling in love

Kiss me like you wanna be loved

You wanna be loved

You wanna be loved

This feels like falling in love

Falling in love

We're falling in love

**Review,like,and follow ;)**


	13. Chapter 13: Facebook

(Lacey's pov)

after the truth or dare,we decided to go to the beach.i went upstairs and changed into my blue bikini,with some jean short shorts with a white tank-top.i raced downstairs and we all walked to the beach,I was on Embry's there and Emily set up the mini barbecue while I laid my towel down and set up my umbrella.I looked around the beach there were very few people,but one stood hair a tight revealing swimsuit and to much makeup.

i froze unmoving staring at her. Sam saw my staring.

"Lacey what's wrong",he asked.i pointed at Brittany.

"guys",he all ran up.

"Brittany",he growled.

"I'm taking care of this bitch",growled Leah.

"Leah don't I got it",I said.

"Lacey you don't need to do this",says Jared.

"yes I do".i walked over to her.

"oh hi bitch how's the cheek",she snickered.

"fine".

"when will you ever learn I'm always the bigger one",she asked.

"when you close your legs and give them a chance to meet".

"I'm going to pretend you didn't say that,just go run off to your druggie have you checked your Facebook lately slut",she asked.

"why",I asked warily.

"oh i don't know but you should use a less obvious password",she snickered.

"You didn't".

"I did".

"oh and read the comments you'll LOVE them",he snickered.

"well fuck off",i said.

then of course she slapped me.i doubled over clutching my cheek once did i have to confront her,I'm such an why not just kill me now god.

"LACEY",shouted the guys rushed up and Brittany walked held me to his chest and carried me over to Emily who put ice on my cheek.

"m-my life I-is over",I cried.

"what did she say",asked Quil.

"m-my phone".

Leah handed me my phone.i logged into my Facebook and read all the comments ass,stupid,slut,hoar,bitch,emo,fag,faggot,ugly, ,i handed it to read everything,all the pack growled.

"Lacey take down your Facebook",said Embry.

i went on and totally shut it down,everything all my friends posts and pictures gone.i burst into tears again.

"let's just forget it and try to enjoy the beach",I asked.

all the guys nodded and started cliff diving or swimming except put me in his lap and held me.i needed this,I just didn't want to go to this was the Internet then schools gonna be torture. why did I have to get a Facebook,why did i have to be me,why did i have to be born.i just want to die ,my life is over.

* * *

**I need 5 song is (mean by: Taylor swift)**

You, with your words like knives

And swords and weapons that you use against me

You have knocked me off my feet again

Got me feeling like I'm nothing

You, with your voice like nails on a chalkboard

Calling me out when I'm wounded

You picking on the weaker man

You can take me down with just one single blow

But you don't know, what you don't know...

Someday I'll be living in a big ol' city

And all you're ever gonna be is mean

Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me

And all you're ever gonna be is mean

Why you gotta be so mean?

You, with your switching sides

And your wildfire lies and your humiliation

You have pointed out my flaws again

As if I don't already see them

I walk with my head down

Trying to block you out 'cause I'll never impress you

I just wanna feel okay again

I bet you got pushed around

Somebody made you cold

But the cycle ends right now

'Cause you can't lead me down that road

And you don't know, what you don't know...

Someday I'll be living in a big ol' city

And all you're ever gonna be is mean

Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me

And all you're ever gonna be is mean

Why you gotta be so mean?

And I can see you years from now in a bar

Talking over a football game

With that same big loud opinion

But nobody's listening

Washed up and ranting about the same old bitter things

Drunk and grumbling on about how I can't sing

But all you are is mean

All you are is mean

And a liar, and pathetic, and alone in life

And mean, and mean, and mean, and mean

But someday I'll be living in a big ol' city

And all you're ever gonna be is mean, yeah

Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me

And all you're ever gonna be is mean

Why you gotta be so?..

Someday I'll be living in a big ol' city (Why you gotta be so?..)

And all you're ever gonna be is mean (Why you gotta be so?..)

Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me (Why you gotta be so?..)

And all you're ever gonna be is mean

Why you gotta be so mean?


	14. Chapter 14: Attempted Suicide

(Lacey's pov)

That night was hell people kept sending me mean texts,they even made a Facebook page dedicated to trashing me.i cried myself to sleep last night, and fell asleep at 1:00am.i slept at Emily's again.i woke up and showered,got dressed in a blue shirt with a white skort,and a white headband.i walked downstairs and saw the pack eating so I grabbed a muffin and sat next to Jared.

"are you okay",he asked.

"no".

"what's wrong",asked Quil.

"they made a Facebook page just to trash me",I said.

"they did what",growled Brady.

i pulled it up and slid my phone over to went round the table each pack member who either growled our looked like he was gonna destroy my phone.i walked out to the car and waited,Max,Aaron,Alex,and Daniel weren't ready to go to school yet So they patrolled with piled into the cars and Brady sat next to me and held my hand ,rubbing circle on the back of it with his thumb.

we got to school and everyone was staring at me and pointing while some guys walked behind me and growled protectively,I made my way to my locker but when I got to it it was dirtied words Slut,Bitch,Loser,No one,Nothing,Ugly were spray painted on my locker in red and black.i opened it and thousands of razor blades,and pieces of rope and toy guns fell out, a piece of paper fell out.i read it it said KILL YOURSELF BITCH,YOUR NOT WLCOME IN THE WORLD,then it had signatures of people agreeing.

the tears that had been brimming in my eyes all day finally fell.i ran I ran out of the school and to the want me dead they'll get me dead.i made it and took one of the razor blades stuck to the bottom of my shoe and slashed my wrists.i took one of my socks off and wrote in blood IM SORRY,I LOVE YOU. On it,then I turned backwards and I heard voices calling my name.

"LACEY MAE NOOOOO".

then I fell into the icy waters,the only though on my mind.I hope I die.

* * *

(Jared's pov)

When we all got to school people starting staring at Lacey,some even laughed.i growled protectively as well as the pack.i followed her to her locker,it had words graffitied on opened it and razor blades,pieces of rope,and toy guns fell out,then a note she read it and started to cry. she ran out of the school still crying, me and the guys followed,we lost her when we hit the lobby,then Seth caught her scent and we followed it to the cliffs.I saw her just as she was falling into the water with blood dripping down her wrists.

"LACEY MAE NOOOO",I shouted.

was the last thing I said ,before my baby sister fell into the icy water below.

* * *

**If I die young, bury me in satin**

**Lay me down on a bed of roses**

**Sink me in the river at dawn**

**Send me away with the words of a love song**

**Uh oh, uh oh**

**Lord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my mother**

**She'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colors, oh,**

**And life ain't always what you think it ought to be, no**

**Ain't even grey, but she buries her baby**

**The sharp knife of a short life, oh well**

**I've had just enough time**

**If I die young, bury me in satin**

**Lay me down on a bed of roses**

**Sink me in the river at dawn**

**Send me away with the words of a love song**

**The sharp knife of a short life, oh well**

**I've had just enough time**

**And I'll be wearing white, when I come into your kingdom**

**I'm as green as the ring on my little cold finger,**

**I've never known the lovin' of a man**

**But it sure felt nice when he was holdin' my hand,**

**There's a boy here in town, says he'll love me forever,**

**Who would have thought forever could be severed by...**

**...the sharp knife of a short life, oh well?**

**I've had just enough time**

**So put on your best, boys, and I'll wear my pearls**

**What I never did is done**

**A penny for my thoughts, oh, no, I'll sell 'em for a dollar**

**They're worth so much more after I'm a goner**

**And maybe then you'll hear the words I been singin'**

**Funny when you're dead how people start listenin'**

**If I die young, bury me in satin**

**Lay me down on a bed of roses**

**Sink me in the river at dawn**

**Send me away with the words of a love song**

**Uh oh (uh, oh)**

**The ballad of a dove (oh, uh)**

**Go with peace and love**

**Gather up your tears, keep 'em in your pocket**

**Save 'em for a time when you're really gonna need 'em, oh**

**The sharp knife of a short life, oh well**

**I've had just enough time**

**So put on your best, boys, and I'll wear my pearls.**

Review.


	15. Chapter 15: CPR

(Lacey's pov)

i had hit the water and closed my eyes i let my body sink.i breathed in the water and let my throat burn with the water,and soon I floated into darkness.

(Jared's pov)

i told the guys to meet me on the beach,I dived in I swam down till I grabbed my sisters wasn't moving .i pulled her up and carried her bridal style onto the beach, I laid her on a towel and moved her hair out of her face And checked for a .

"call ",I ordered.

i started to do CPR,i pressed on her lung.

**"Come on Lacey Mae Cameron you WILL NOT DIE ON ME"**,I shouted tears streaming down my face. i needed to do mouth to mouth, but that would be weird on my baby sister.

"Brady give her MtM ",i told him.

he came up and pressed his mouth to my sister, pulled up and pressed on her lung,then MTM again.i looked down and saw water spill from her mouth,i breathed a sigh of relief.i picked her carried ran her to Sam and Emily's. i got there and doc was already there,I handed her to him still crying ,he ran her vampire speed upstairs.i plopped on the couch and burst into tears along with most of the guys , but mostly me and baby sister could die.

(Brady's pov)

i saw my imprint fall into the icy water,then Jared jumped in after her. he brought her ashore and started doing CPR.

" COME ON LACEY MAE CAMERON YOU WILL NOT DIE ON ME",he yelled.

then he had me doing MTM.i pressed my mouth to hers and blew,after about 2 minutes of that water started spilling from her ran her to Emily's where Vamp's was waiting,he took her upstairs to treat her.i started crying,what if MY LACEY died.

(Jared's pov)

shes been out for 3 says he put her on a heavy morphine to deteriorate some of the pain from hitting her head on some sharp says she will wake up sometime later tonight,its tearing me apart ,I'm supposed to keep her safe but instead she almost killed herself.I'm blaming it on myself,I'm saying it's my fault.

i phased about ten minutes ago to blow off some steam and pull myself together for when she does wake up.i just hope she has amnesia and forgets the incident. Lacey,what happened.

* * *

**I, I wanna save you**

**Wanna save your heart tonight**

**He'll only break you**

**Leave you torn apart, oh**

_**[Liam]**_

**It's a quarter to three can't sleep at all**

**He's so overrated**

**If you told me to jump, I'd take the fall**

**And he wouldn't take it**

_**[Harry]**_

**All that you want's under your nose, yeah**

**You should open your eyes but they stay closed, closed**

**I, I wanna save you**

**Wanna save your heart tonight**

**He'll only break you**

**Leave you torn apart, oh**

**I can't be no superman,**

**But for you I'll be super human**

**I, I wanna save you, save you, save you tonight**

_**[Zayn]**_

**Oh, now you're at home**

**And he don't call**

**Cause he don't adore you**

**To him you are just another doll**

**And I tried to warn you**

_**[Harry]**_

**What you want, what you need**

**Has been right here, yeah**

**I can see that you're holding back those tears, tears**

**I, I wanna save you**

**Wanna save your heart tonight**

**He'll only break you**

**Leave you torn apart, oh**

**I can't be no superman,**

**But for you I'll be super human**

**I, I wanna save you, save you, save you tonight**

_**[Louis]**_

**Up, up and away**

**I'll take you with me**

**Up, up and away**

**I'll take you with me**

**I, I wanna save you**

**Wanna save your heart tonight**

**He'll only break you**

**Leave you torn apart, oh**

**I can't be no superman,**

**But for you I'll be super human**

**I, I wanna save you, save you, save you tonight**

**I wanna save you, save you, save you tonight**

**I wanna save you, save you, save you tonight**


	16. Chapter 16: Never

(Lacey's pov)

i woke up to a pale blonde man looking at me and writing something on a clipboard.

"oh your awake",he said.

"what happened",i croaked.

"you attempted suicide",he said.

"I did WHAT".

"you slashed your wrists then jumped off your cliff,hitting your head and spraining your ankle",he said.

I looked down at my wrists,they were bandaged up along with my ankle had a wrap on it and was propped up on a pillow.

"you don't remember,do you",he asked.i shook my head and started crying.

"shhh it's alright",he tried soothing.

"No it's not okay I almost killed myself and I can't remember a thing",I blubbered.

"I want my brother",he nodded and called up Jared.

i heard thumping and my brother came rushed to me and wrapped his arms around me.i cried into his big shoulder.

"I'm sorry,I'm sorry,it's all my fault I'm terrible",I sobbed.

"Lacey ,Lacey you're 're fine that's all that 'll talk about it later",he promised.

"can she come downstairs",he asked.

"yes of course".

"thank you ,thank you so much.i owe you".

"a simple thank you is payment enough",said the doctor.

and he left.

"do you want to go downstairs ".

" What if they hate me".

"they will not hate you,they knew what you were going though and believe me Leah got suspended for a month for ah...making peoples teeth straight. and Paul uh...well the football team won't be able to pee properly for a while",he chuckled.

"but they should be mad i was clueless,and idiotic".

"no Lacey you were depressed and were scared and alone,I see why you did is no way in hell this is your fault,if its anyone's fault it's Brittany's ".

i nodded and he held my hand as we went got to the last step and I launched myself into the nearest arms which were Quil's.

"oh Lacey I thought you were dead",he cried.

one after another i hugged each of my brothers and sisters, then came rushed up to me and pressed his lips to mine for a brief second before hugging me and lifting me off the ground.

"Lacey Mae Cameron don't you EVER do that again",he said into my ear.

"never",I whispered.

* * *

(Brady's pov)

I heard Lacey talking to .

"I want my brother",doc called up Jared.

"I'm sorry,I'm sorry,it's all my fault I'm terrible",she sobbed.i along with the pack were in disbelief.

"Lacey ,Lacey you're 're fine that's all that 'll talk about it later",Jared promised.

"can she come downstairs",Jared asked.

"yes of course".

"thank you ,thank you so much.i owe you".

"a simple thank you is payment enough",said the doctor.

"do you want to go downstairs ",asked Jared.

" What if they hate me",i cant she believe she said that.

"they will not hate you,they knew what you were going though and believe me Leah got suspended for a month for ah...making peoples teeth straight. and Paul uh...well the football team won't be able to pee properly for a while",Jared smirked.

"but they should be mad i was clueless,and idiotic",she blubbered.

"no Lacey you were depressed and were scared and alone,I see why you did is no way in hell this is your fault,if its anyone's fault it's Brittany's ".

then they came downstairs and launched herself into Quil's arms,she hugged everyone then came to me.i pressed my lips to hers and hugged her so much I lifted her of the ground.

"Lacey Mae Cameron don't you EVER do that again",i whispered into her ear.

"never",she whispered.

* * *

**When the going gets tough  
And the tough get going  
And you feel like you are all alone  
When you're in trouble  
Can't see your way  
And you can't make it  
Another day**

**Through the rain and through the fire  
Even in your toughest day**

**I'll be right here by your side**

**I'll be with you all the way**

**Through the ups and through the downs**

**I'll be here until the end**

**Keep in mind no matter what**

**Through it all you've got a friend**

**Never ever**

**Never ever**

**Never ever leave you alone**

**Oh Oh**

**Oh Oh oh**

**Oh oh**

**Oh oh oh**

**When it feels like you're**

**In the darkest days**

**And your pain it won't**

**It won't go away**

**Don't you give up**

**And don't give in**

**I'll be right here**

**'Till the very end**

**Through the rain and through the fire**

**Even in your toughest day**

**I'll be right here by your side**

**I'll be with you all the way**

**Through the ups and through the downs**

**I'll be here until the end**

**Keep in mind no matter what**

**Through it all you've got a friend**

**Never ever**

**Never ever**

**Never ever leave you alone**

**Never ever**

**Never ever**

**Never ever leave you alone**

**Oh Oh**

**Oh Oh oh**

**Oh oh**

**Oh oh oh**

**Oh oh**

**Rap:**

**No matter who the victim**

**Hate is the engine**

**Fear is the petro**

**Stand up and get yourself in**

**The worldwide movement**

**From here to Zimbabwe**

**Call me Sintra**

**'Cause I do it my way**

**Open up your eardrums**

**Prop up your windows**

**Know no matter what**

**I'll be here from the intro**

**You know I got your back**

**When your back hits the fan**

**Through until the end**

**Your wingman.**

**Through the rain and through the fire  
Even in your toughest day**

**I'll be right here by your side**

**I'll be with you all the way**

**Through the ups and through the downs**

**I'll be here until the end**

**Keep in mind no matter what**

**Through it all you've got a friend**

**Never ever**

**Never ever**

**Never ever leave you alone**

**Never ever**

**Never ever**

**Never ever leave you alone**

**Oh Oh**

**Oh Oh oh**

**Oh oh**

**Oh oh oh**

**Oh oh**


	17. Chapter 17: Sucker punch

(Lacey's pov)

i was leaning into Brady as he wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"so Lacey why did you jump off the cliff",asked Collin.

"well you know about the Facebook pages and stuff...and when I got to school my locker was graffitied with hateful words. and when I opened it razor blades,pieces of rope,and toy guns fell out then a note that told me to",i started before I buried my head into Brady's chest.

"and it said...to kill myself,that I'm not welcome in the had signatures on it agreeing",I blubbered out.

"so basically I'm a big laughing stock and the schools own personal punching bag.i was so mad i ran to the cliffs and I felt a blade still stuck in my shoe so I pulled it out and cut my wrists,then i when I was in the water I breathed in the water and you know the rest",I cried.

all the guys were either crying or had their head in their hands.i felt horrible,I just want to disappear.

"you hate me,don't you",I asked.

"Why would we hate you",asked Aaron.

"because I almost killed myself without thinking how it would affect you".

"Lacey you were in a state of depression,and you were just told kill yourself. a lot of people in your situation would've done what you did",tried to reassure Sam.

"how am I going to face people at school their bound to know what happened",I said.

"well your going to stay with one of us at all times", said Embry.

"Brady could you take her home and put her to bed,I'm sure she's tired",asked Jared.

he nodded and picked me up bridal style carrying me home, and when we got in he carried me up to bed.i got to my room and he laid me in bed,just before he left i grabbed his looked at me Questionably.

"lay with me",I ask.

he smirked and laid behind me and wrapped his arm over warmth enveloping me and his woodsy scent filling my nose.i smiled and drifted off to sleep with him.

* * *

NEXT MORNING

he was still in my bed he probably fell asleep with me I turned around and started kissing his shoulder trailing up to his chin then his cheek and then I kissed his lips.

"morning",I said.

"Good morning", he corrected.

then he sat up and kissed me more picked me up and he put his hand on my back,and I tangled my hands in his let his hands fall to my waist and he fumbled with the hem of my shirt lifting it up and pulling it back down,this is the farthest we got he started kissing down my neck,and made his way back up to my lips.I pulled away and kissed him right under his earlobe,he I found his sensitive place.

"aww why'd you stop",he asked sadly.

"because if we went any farther we'd be in trouble",I chuckled.

"oh man i gotta get dressed",he said.

"one sec".

i ran outta the room and into Jared's he was sleeping.i pulled off one of his smaller shirts and his old jeans, since Brady wasn't as big as Jared they'd fit.i threw them in his face and he changed while I took a I was done i wrapped my self in a towel and went into my room ,Brady looked embarrassed.i laughed at his expression.i pulled off a white t shirt,a longsleeve blue jacket,and a pair of black skinny jeans,then I tossed on my white high tops and put on a black headband and my wolf necklace.

Brady and I raced downstairs and I made it downstairs and I poured us some cereal,we just sat down to eat when Jared came poured a bowl and sat next to me.

"Alright Lacey you have a wolf in every class if not two,so stay with one of them. preferably Embry,Quil,Seth,Brady and I Alright",he asked.

"okay",I said.

We made our way out to the car. we got to school,and Brady took my hand and kissed me lightly on the lips,and rubbed circles on the back of my hand with his thumb.i kissed his cheek and got met up with the guys by Jacob's Rabbit,I ran up and jumped on Seth's chuckled and put me back down.

"what is it with you and jumping on our backs",he asked.

"what if you got like 15 freakishly tall dudes why not make them give you piggy back rides",I said.

I looked over at Aaron he was staring at some girl,I recognized her from my algebra class.

"ohhh Aaron imprinted",I looked his way.

"who is she",he asked dreamily.

"Sarah Ayala",she has the normal Quiletue looks except she has light chocolate brown eyes.

"you wanna meet her". He nods.

i roll my eyes and grab his wrist and drag him over to her.

"hi Sarah",I say.

"hi",she mutters.

"this is my friend Aaron he's in your chemistry class and he wants to sit with you at lunch",I said.

"okay ",she says.

"then the bell rings.

"let me walk you to your locker",asks nods and he takes her hand.

i walk back to the guys and they all give me high fives.

"love master",teases Embry.

"ha one imprint down eight to go",I laugh.

"who",asks Quil.

" Embry,Jake,Seth,Leah,Collin,Max,Daniel,and Alex",I say.

They all smile and we walk to class.i just got to my still graffitied locker when Brittany came up and sucker punched me in the face,i could taste the blood.

* * *

** What do ya think about this chapter,do you want more kissing.**


	18. Chapter 18: Bruises

(Lacey pov)

i doubled over dropping my books, I looked up at her and her nose was bandaged up and she haws missing a front tooth.(thanks Leah)

"tell Leah thanks for the nose job,and I'll see you in the girls bathroom at 3:30 or else",she said strutting off.

i stood up, picked up my books and headed to class.I made my way to English,and sat next to Embry in I made my way towards biology with Collin and Seth, we watched a frog dissection video,and lastly lunch .I went into the line grabbed a ham sandwhich,a milk,and an apple.i sat at the table with the pack Brady came up ith a huge plate and sat next to me. He kissed me lightly and started eating.

"how were your classes",he asked.

"long",I said.

"well I'm going to be on patrol all night",said Jared.

"okay so I'm staying at Emily's tonight",I asked.

"um no Claire's going to be spending the night in your room so I told them you could stay home",he said.

"I bet Quil's happy about that ",I chuckled.

"you bet I am Lacey",he said.

Claire is Emily's 3 year old niece and Quils imprint ,and before you say PEDOPHILE,he's only her big brother and best friend right imprinted on her when Claire came to spend a month with Emily because her parents were going to Japan for work about three months ago.

"hey Lace your cheek is red, you okay",asked Embry.

"oh yea i was leaning on my hand in class, it must've left a mark",I lied.

"o-Kay",he said.

i smiled and continued eating lunch.

* * *

AFTER SCHOOL: GIRLS BATHROOM.

i made my way to the bathroom like Brittany told me.i walked in and someone behind me locked the door, and pushed me in. I was thrown on the ground by Brittany.

"glad you could make it,here's whats gonna day your going to come here after school, but you tell anyone and we WILL kill you",she pulled a pocket knife out of her backpack and switched it open.

i minions started throwing me around then started throwing me into the wall,then they threw me on the floor and started kicking me in the went on for another minute or two before they finally left me.i used the wall to inch up and I went to the mirror I pulled up my shirt and looked at my already started bruising,it was grayish with a purple outside.i touched it and immediately had to hold back tears.

i walked out and met my brothers in the car,as we drove home.

* * *

i was in Emily's kitchen helping her make dinner for the stomach was really hurting, i could barely walk without guys piled in just as we set the food out,it was burgers that Emily made on the stove.i pulled off a burger and set it on my plate along with a drink.I took a bite and swallowed, it hurt I bit my lip to stop the tears.

"Lacey Mae are you okay",asked Jared.

"yea I'm fine just a little tired",I lied.

"here Seth",i pushed my plate towards him.

he devoured it in I was done Brady walked me came up to my room and I took some clothes in the bathroom.i changed into a blue pair of shorts,and a blue and white polka dot camisole top.i walked back into my room and fell asleep with Brady at my side,I moved his hand to my stomach on my bruises it felt nice.

* * *

**I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing**

**Just prayin' to a God that I don't believe in**

**'Cause I got time while she got freedom**

**'Cause when a heart breaks, no, it don't break even**

**Her best days will be some of my worst**

**She finally met a man that's gonna put her first**

**While I'm wide awake she's no trouble sleeping**

**'Cause when a heart breaks no it don't break even... even... no**

**What am I supposed to do when the best part of me was always you?**

**And what am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're OK?**

**I'm falling to pieces, yeah,**

**I'm falling to pieces**

**They say bad things happen for a reason**

**But no wise words gonna stop the bleeding**

**'Cause she's moved on while I'm still grieving**

**And when a heart breaks no it don't break even, even... no**

**What am I gonna do when the best part of me was always you?**

**And what am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're OK?**

**I'm falling to pieces, yeah,**

**I'm falling to pieces, yeah,**

**I'm falling to pieces**

**(One still in love while the other one's leaving)**

**I'm falling to pieces**

**('Cause when a heart breaks no it don't break even)**

**Oh, you got his heart and my heart and none of the pain**

**You took your suitcase, I took the blame.**

**Now I'm tryna make sense of what little remains, ooh**

**'Cause you left me with no love and honour to my name.**

**I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing**

**Just prayin' to a God that I don't believe in**

**'Cause I got time while she got freedom**

**'Cause when a heart breaks, no, it don't break...**

**No, it don't break**

**No, it don't break even, no**

**What am I gonna do when the best part of me was always you?**

**And what am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're OK?**

**(Oh glad you're okay now)**

**I'm falling to pieces, yeah**

**I'm falling to pieces, yeah**

**(Oh I'm falling, falling)**

**I'm falling to pieces,**

**(One still in love while the other one's leaving)**

**I'm falling to pieces**

**('Cause when a heart breaks, no, it don't break even)**

**Oh, it don't break even no**

**Oh, it don't break even no**

**Oh, it don't break even no**

**PLEASE REVIEW I NEED 4 for the next chapter.**


	19. Chapter 19: Shake

(Brady's pov)

in her sleep she moved my hand to her stomach,I felt raised bumps.i slithered off and went in front of her.i pulled the cover off and pulled up her shirt,I gasped at the were bruises i counted twenty at least,all fresh purple and grey and black and blue all mixed together.i almost cried.

i went out of the room and called Sam.

"yes Brady".

"bring the pack in its an emergency I'm bringing Lacey over".

"what kind if an emergency",he asked.

"an injured imprint", i said before hanging up,

I picked Lacey up trying to be gentle with her abdomen,i carried her bridal style to Sam and Emily's.i walked in and everyone rushed to me still holding Lacey,Jared took her from my arms And layer her on the couch.

"What's wrong",asked Jared.

i motioned them over, they hovered over the couch and I slowly pulled her shirt filled the room.

"what are those", asked Emily with tears a starting to wiped the tears away.

"Bruises",I stated.

"WHO TOUCHED MY BABY SISTER",growled Jared.

Embry and Paul held him pack while Sam alpha commanded him to calm he stopped shaking, he checked them out.

"how'd you find them",asked Jared.

"she asked me to lay with her till she fell asleep,in her sleep she moved my hand to her stomach.i felt raised bumps and pulled up her shirt and I saw them",I explained.

"let's wake her up",asked Quil.

we nodded and i gently shook her slowly opened her eyes.

"why am I at Sam and Emily's ",she asked.

"Lacey could you stand up",asked Embry.

she stood up she kinda stumbled but i caught her.

"now pull up your shirt",said Seth.

she pulled it up and down in a second.

"how about pulling it up and keeping it up",said Sam.

she looked down, and she was on the verge of pulled up her shirt and started crying.

"what are those",asked Jared.

"b-b-bruises",she blubbered.

"how did they happen",asked Alex.

"I-I c-can't s-say".

"Lacey if you don't say I'm taking away your phone",warned Jared.

she pulled it out of her pocket and handed it to were all shocked she usually broke at that part.

"take away TV time",she nodded.

"come on Lacey please tell me",I begged siting her on the shook her head and let some more tears fall.i kissed them away and kissed her forehead.

"come on tell me ",said Jared.

"I-l can't they'll k-kill m-me ",she said.

"no they won't ", I said.

"they p-put a knife t-to m-my throat",she cried.

we all looked number 1: NO ONE HURTS ANY IMPRINT EVER. No other pack member,and no outsider,we defend our imprints.

"WHO WHO DID THIS",shouted Jared.

grabbing her shoulder roughly and shaking her.

"Jar",she whimpered.

"WHO DID IT".

he shook her more.

"Jared",warned Sam.

"WHOS THE BASTARD THAT DID THIS",shaking her even rougher.

i cracked I grabbed his shirt neck and yanked him off her as Seth tried to comfort her.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING TO MY LACEY",I growled.

his face turned back to normal and he understood what he did.

"oh my god ",he said trying to run back to her.

Embry and Quil came back out and held him back.

"dude she's pretty shaken up",said Quil.

i went back inside and immediately ran to Lacey.i took Seth's place and sat her on my lap I leaned her on my chest and ran my hand through her hair as the other was wrapped around soon fell asleep and Jared was let in.

"what're we gonna do",asked Collin.

"we'll someone has to stay with her at ALL times",ordered Sam.

"we'll try",said Max.

no one will touch my Lacey NO ONE.

* * *

(Lacey's pov)

i woke up in Sam and Emily's, all the guys were surrounding me with worried faces.

"why am I at Sam and Emily's ",i asked.

"Lacey could you stand up",asked Embry.

i stood up i kinda stumbled but Brady caught me.

"now pull up your shirt",said Seth.

i pulled it up and down in a second.

"how about pulling it up and keeping it up",said Sam.

i looked down, and i was on the verge of tears.i pulled up my shirt and started crying.

"what are those",asked Jared.

"b-b-bruises",i blubbered.

"how did they happen",asked Alex.

"I-I c-can't s-say".

"Lacey if you don't say I'm taking away your phone",warned Jared.

i pulled it out of my pocket and handed it to were all shocked i usually broke at that part.

"take away TV time",i nodded.

"come on Lacey please tell me",Brady begged siting me on the couch.i shook my head and let some more tears kissed them away and kissed my forehead.

"come on tell me ",said Jared.

"I-l can't they'll k-kill m-me ",i said.

"no they won't ", I said.

"they p-put a knife t-to m-my throat",i cried.

"WHO,WHO DID THIS",shouted Jared.

grabbing my shoulder roughly and shaking my,it rally hurt.

"Jar",I whimpered

"WHO DID IT".

he shook me more.

"Jared",warned Sam.

"WHOS THE BASTARD THAT DID THIS",shaking me even rougher.

Brady dragged him outside while Seth tried to calm me. Brady came back in and sat me on his lap one hand running through my hair while the other protectively wrapped around me.i fell into a restless sleep.

* * *

**alright here's the challenge in the reviews. Review what you look like in the descriptions and what wolf you want to be imprinted to,I already have a Seth imprint But I need ones for Embry,Max,Alex,Daniel,Leah and Collin.****heres what you need to add.(Dannie,Alex are 14,Max is 15,Embry is 17 almost 18,and Collin is almost 15, Leah is 22)**

**Name:**

**age:**

**Grade:**

**relations to any pack member(if any):**

**imprinted to:**

**size(lean ,petite ,fit, ect.):**

**Hair:**

**eyes:**

**height:**

**skin tone:**

**personality: **

**likes:**

**dislikes:**

**REVIEW**


	20. Chapter 20: The Johnson sisters

**Winners So far for imprints.**

* * *

**Alex: **

Name: Skyler Johnson,but people usually call her sky.

age: almost 14

Grade: 8

relations to any pack member(if any):new to school.

imprinted to: One of the younger ones but if I had to choose it would probably be Alex

size(lean ,petite ,fit, ect.): She's fit 'mainly in the arms' not overly fit but just right.

Hair: Raven black, Wavy and reaches mid back usually up in a high ponytail.

eyes: Bright blue, but sometimes hazel and green

height: 5'6''

skin tone: Almost the same as Embry's but a little lighter

personality: Quiet but not because she's shy it's because she's listening, taking in all options before putting in her opinion, tough and not dramatic, very sarcastic, thinks things through before taking action, even though she loves action, she loves peace and quiet so she's usually by herself, but she loves company also

* * *

**Embry:**

name:Angeline Anika Ansari

age: 14

Grade:8

relations to the pack: friends with Lacey(just moved there and doesn't know all that's happening with lacey)

Imprinted to: EMBRY!

hair: wavy dark brown hair

eyes: brown

height: 5'3

Skin tone: indian brown

Personallity: fun talkative in love with embry had a crush on him since she moved there starts standing up for lacey

likes: EMBRY, one direction, carrots, Louis Tomlinson, Zayn Malik, Harry Styles, Liam Payne, Niall Horan, mirrors, fried chicken, hunter hayes

dislikes: spoons, pigeons, steak and fish.

* * *

**Max**

Name: Kristi Lahote

Age: 15

Grade: 9

Relations: Pauls sister, he didnt know he had one.

Imprinted To: Max

Size: Fit and petite

Hair: Long, wavy dark brown

Eyes: Coffee brown

Height: 5'11"

Skin Tone: Quilete

Personality: Gregarious and adventerous. Nice and loves to meet new people. But, can be very mean at times.

Likes: Wolves, people, family, art, gym.

Dislikes: People who mess with her family.

* * *

**Collin:**

Name: May Johnson

Age: 14

Grade: 8

relations to any pack members: new to school.

Pack member: Collin

size: lean

Hair: light brown

eyes: ocean blue

height: 5'5

skin tone: olive

personality: caring, out-going, out-spoken, smart, thoughtful, a dreamer

likes: guitar, reading, gymnastics, Bruno Mars, YouTube, singing, cookies, anything sweet, dogs, and adventure

dislikes: bullies, sluts, snakes, players, high school, stereotypes, people who think they're better then everyone, and being taken for granted.

**congrats to those who won. i still need Leah and Daniel imprints.**

* * *

(Lacey's pov)

no one was downstairs when I woke up.i was in Brady's arms,the memory's of last night flooded back,the bruises the crying the lies.i started kissing Brady from his jaw to his lips, he kissed me back.

"morning",he said.

i nodded and got up kissing his forehead, i walked up to get dressed.i went into my usual room but instead was a sleeping Claire,I carefully snuck a long sleeve purple shirt that says 'mess with me and I'll set my dogs on you', and some white tights and a black skirt along with a white beanie.i grabbed my black Uggs and went back down stairs, Emily was cooking muffins.

i went over and started stirring some mix for her, she kissed my head and continued pouring mix into a pan.i added some milk into mix and stirred it, twenty minutes later the guys came in the door, they sat down and I pulled out the muffins and Put them on a plate and the plate on the table.i grabbed one and sat on Brady's lap,he kissed my temple before biting into his muffin.

"I heard were having new girls in Johnson sisters ,fraternal twins ",said Collin.

"oh I'm playing matchmaker",I said.

they all chuckled.

* * *

We headed to school and I saw two girls looking lost.i walked up to them and introduced myself.

"hi I'm Lacey - Lacey Cameron",I introduced.

"hi I'm May and this is my twin Skyler", introduced a girl with light brown hair, bright blue eyes, and olive other girl had Raven black hair tied into a high pony tail,bright blue eyes,and lighter skin then May.

"what grade are you in",I ask.

"we'll we just turned 14 and were in 8th grade",answered May.

"oh me too, who's your first class",I ask.

"Math with ",said Skyler.

"me too, I walk ya to it",i offered.

they nodded and we headed off to we've met thirty minutes ago I've learned a lot about moved from Canada last week they have a younger brother Joshua, and a baby sister Avalynn. May is caring, out-going, out-spoken, smart, thoughtful, a she likes guitar, reading, gymnastics, Bruno Mars, YouTube, singing, cookies, anything sweet, dogs, and adventure,And loves girly is Quiet but not because she's shy it's because she's listening, taking in all options before putting in her opinion, tough and not dramatic, very sarcastic, thinks things through before taking action, even though she loves loves peace and quiet so she's usually by herself, but she loves company also,I'm one of the exceptions,and she hates anything girly.

we became fast friends. I even invited them to sit with me at lunch, with Jared's permission of course.i told them about my brothers,my boyfriend,and my past,ALL of walking to lunch to meet the guys,we got to the table and introduced them.

"hey boys these are my friends May and Skyler Johnson",I introduced.

"and these guys are Paul,Jared,Kim,Embry,Jacob,Quil,Seth,Leah,Brady,Co llin,Max,Daniel,Alex,Aaron,and Sarah",I introduced.

and then May and Collin locked eyes and Skyler and Alex locked eyes. YES,YES,YES I KILLED TWO BIRDS WITH ONE STONE,or in this case 2 Wolves with one introductory.I. AM. AWESOME.i grinned and sat by Brady smiling,he blew into my ear causing me to giggle. Skyler and May sat next to Collin and Alex, after thy guest erred for them to sit with them.

* * *

(Skyler's pov)

the second i looked into Alex's eyes,my heart russet skin was a perfect match to his black hair. His shirt was slightly small showing off his muscles and his chiseled features. Oh my gosh, I LOVE LAPUSH.

* * *

(May's pov)

oh my gosh COLLIN. he's so CUTE.i can't believe it he invited me to sit next to him, i hope he likes me cause i REALLY like has huge muscles for 14,and looked at least 15 or 16 with his height and muscle. It's official I LOVE LAPUSH.

* * *

**how did I portray the characters.i had to change ages on some of the actual suggestions so its not too off,and for those who suggested May and Skyker. did i portray your characters description okay,Review.**


	21. Chapter 21: Split Lip

(Lacey's pov)

after school I went to the usual bathroom,I just took it i just laid down and took it.i knew it wasn't gonna get better,I knew I was just gonna die one not just not put up a fight, I felt every kick and blonde girl grabbed the back of my neck and pulled me up throwing me against the tile brunet punched me in the mouth cutting my lip,I felt the blood trickle down my girls got up and left,I stood up and looked in the mirror.

my lip was slowly dripping blood,my legs and arms and stomach had bruises.i felt dirty,I felt useless, i put lipstick over the cut.i walked out and got in Jared's car sucking in a breath as I laid my head on the looked at me weirdly but let it go and started talking to Kim ,who was in The backseat Again.

we pulled up to Emily's and I limped out and slowly walked to the door where Brady got me ,and pulled me into a hug and kissed my lips and then my nose and walked me over to the couch and I laid my head in is lap as he mindlessly played with my hair,twirling it around his fingers and 'trying' to braid small pieces then retaking them out.

Emily was preparing chilli and bread,yummy.i started drifting off and then suddenly waking up.

"it's okay, go to sleep ",he whispered his breath tickeling my ear.

i smiled and drifted off, but not before Jared gave me a worried look.

* * *

(Brady's pov)

Lacey got home and I ran to her hugging her and kissing her lips ,nose and I walked her to the couch,she laid her head on my lap and I started playing with her hair. I was twisting it around my fingers and trying to braid her hair then taking it out.i saw her eyes start to droop, and she yawned.

"it's okay, go to sleep",I whispered in her ear.

she smiled and fell gave her a worried glance, and then went back to talking to Kim.i lifted her head up and placed a pillow under it so she was comfy,then I took off her shoes knowing she hates sleeping in I myself fell asleep,I had patrol for about the last 4 hours.i left after lunch and started with Sam helping Collin and Alex out with their imprints.

it was dinner time when Sam woke me, I gently shook Lacey ,her eyes fluttered open adorably and she yawned.

"dinner",I said kissing her lips she whimpered a little then she started sitting up.

we walked to the table where Emily was dishing out chili.i sat down and Lacey took the chair next to me,I grabbed myself and her a bowl and put some chili in the rest of the guys came and chowed down, and Jacob had to make an announcement.

"guys Bella's coming over tonight",he said.

i heard Lacey growl,WAIT Lacey growled,my Lacey .the guys looked at her once before I gave a look that said 'stop fucking staring or I'll cut your balls off'.they got the message and looked away.

"why",asked Embry.

"because she saw Paul phase, and she needs to know",he said,

"so everyone be NICE,please especially Lacey",he said.

I growled and Lacey said.

"I make NO promises".

then she started eating her finished their chili then Collin and Brady ran off along with everyone else to their imprints, of course. leaving me and Lacey watching tv,so i got up and asked her to follow me somewhere.

"where",she asked.

"somewhere special",I responded.

we walked deep into the forest till we came upon my secret had a small water fall connecting to a stream,there were wild daises and other flowers littering the ground,and the trees made perfect shade.i lead her by the stream then we laid down and watched the clouds.

"Lacey".

"yea".

"I love you",I said.

"I love you too",she responded.

then I flipped over on top of her using my hands to hold me up and I started kissing her chin,then her cheek to her ,sure bliss is how I felt when I kissed her. I took it a step farther.

* * *

(Lacey's pov)

he was kissing kisses up my jaw to my he took it a step farther, he trailed his tongue across my lower lip.i let him do this repeatedly,then he let his lips go to my cheek, my chin,and my neck, then he was back on my lips. He then started fumbling with the hem of my shirt, pulling it up and down slightly again like boy will be the death of continued kissing for a while only pulling apart to breathe.

then he pulled off and smiled, he got up and pulled me up taking my walked back to Emily's, we got there and guess who Bella was there.i hate her she makes Jake's life hell, Fuckward just came back from trying to kill himself so she left Jake in the dust and went crawling back to Fuckward. She is a cold black hearted bitch,and she's a manwhore.I swear if she pisses me off i will not hesitate to knock her teeth straight,believe me.

she turned to look at me for a second before turning back to jake Like a lost whore.I MEAN PUPPY.

"who are you",she asked.

"Lacey",I said.

"do you know about them",she asked.

"uh duh",I replied.

"WHAT! JACOB BLACK SHE KNEW ABOUT THIS BEFORE I DID",she yelled.

"whoa, whoa, whoa, drama queen it's because Im **actually** involved in this world".

"so",she said.

"UNLIKE YOU WHO IS JUST USING JACOB AND LEADING HIM ONLY REASON YOU KNOW IS BECAUSE YOU PISSED PAUL OFF AND MADE HIM PHASE WHICH ISN'T VERY HARD SO DON'T CONGRATULATE YOURSELF ABOUT IT",I shouted.

"well...well...I...uh",she stuttered.

"Thats what I thought",I said walking inside.

on my way in the guys held up their hands and I hit them on my way not before Jared pulled me aside and said,

"well you put her in her place".

I giggled and ran inside with Brady and the guys.


	22. Chapter 22: Six Months

SIX MONTHS LATER

(Lacey's pov)

it's been six mouths since me and Brady kissed,six months of six months since Bella-bitch went back to Fuckward,and put Jacob in deep depression. Yesterday I forgot to go to the bathroom because I was with May and Skyler,you could call us the best friends forever.i was heading to the bathroom to probably the worst beating ever,even before I made it to the door I was being pounded.

"you...bitch...you...missed...yesterday",spat Brittany was she was hitting me.

the last thing i heard was STOP, i fell into blackness.

* * *

(Alexis's pov) ( **who's Alexis you may ask well jut keep reading)**

I was walking the halls trying to get to my locker cause again i left my ducking algebra homework in it.i was passing the restrooms when I Saw three girls beating up a girl that's at least a year younger than me.

"STOP",I yell just as the Girl blacks out.

i run up and kick one girl in the shin knocking her down she ran off, then I kneed a red head in the gut and she ran off,lastly I punched the leader in the jaw and she RAn off.

"Lacey,Lacey Mae",I heard someone shout.

i think that's the girls name,oh no guys .quiet make no eye-contact you'll be okay.i I saw at least 11 guys run up and crowd around the girl.

"what happened", asked a really tall guy who starts to lift her up.

"she was getting beat up so I defended her",I said.

"thank you",i hear before I look up and into the brownest most cute eyes ever.

then I jumped up and ran off.i can't trust boys i just can't ,not again,not ever.

"wait", called out the boy BEFORE I ran off.

* * *

(Jared's pov)

i couldn't find Lacey, me and the guys ran in to find her she was laying unconscious on the ground with a girl hovering above her trying to wake her up.i ran up to her and checked her pulse,it was barely there,I started to lift her up.

"what happened",I asked.

"she was getting beat up so I defended her",the girl said.

"thank you",said Dannie.

the girl looked up and caught eyes with he imprinted, the girls eyes went wide before she jumped up and ran off.

"wait",shouted Dannie. Embry and Quil held him back.

we all ran to the car and to the hospital,fuck the treaty this is my baby got there five minutes later and she was Loaded on a .Cullen only let two of us in the room,Brady and I while the others were in the waiting checked her pulse,hooked up an IV and a breathing mask.

"what happened",I asked.

"well two of her ribs are broken but its a clean break,she has a fractured wrist,and she has a very bruised abdomen",he lifted up her shirt to reveal her abdomen,every inch was covered in purple,grey,black,blue,yellow,and red marks and bruises.i started crying my baby sister was in pain,and I didn't even know,I'm the worst brother DID THIS?

* * *

(Brady's pov)

my Imprint was hurting,how did I not i knew about THIS. i only knew about the bruises I saw six months ago,but now her stomach is completely covered in marks and bruises.i need her to wake up.

'lord if your listening,don't let my Lacey die, I don't ask for it to much to spare a soul who doesn't deserve to die,please save my Lacey".i prayed.

i took her hand and kissed her forehead,please wake me those big brown eyes, please.

* * *

(Dannie's pov)

i imprinted,I beautiful girl had black curly hair with brown streaks In it, Her eyes were bright green,she was about 5'3 and she had lighter skin than I did but she was clearly Quileute .she was gorgeous but I never got her name, i need to know the name of this beautiful angel.

* * *

**hey guys so yea,I got Dannie's imprint from lil libro 31. So I have imprints for Alex,Aaron,Max,Daniel,I just chose Embry's,and Collin.i am not giving Leah an imprint,nothing against Leah or anything but I can't have to many WOLVES WILL PHASE.i know that's a lot but only one more will phase so I need some some stuff about Alexis.**

name Alexis or Alex to friends.

Age: 15

Grade: 9 like Dannie.

Relations:none

Imprinted To: Daniel

Size: averageish kind of short looking and very athletic

Hair: Long, curly black hair with brown streaks in the sun

Eyes: bright green

Height: 5'3

Skin Tone: one half Quileute

Personality: guarded and closed off .not trusting of men once you get to know her she is loyal and protective

Likes: .any sports all of them her passion is basketball she plays point very aggressive nicknamed Scrappy because she goes after every jump ball and can rough it with the guys

Dislikes: bullies she was bullied for like lacey to the point of cutting herself her mother moved her to La Push for a fresh start has daddy issues for her dada ran off on her and her mom .when she was a baby and now is very guarded and doesn't trust easy but if you gain her trust she is loyal and extremely protective

Moves to La Push to escape her troubled past where she was bullied meets by Seeing Lacey getting picked on and knocked unconscious by a group of girls and rushes in and saves her by beating the girls cause she had to learn self defense when she was in a similar situation before she came to La Push. she meets the guys who were looking for her franticly and gets imprinted on by Daniel seeing the huge guys she runs scared of the huge guys.

**sorry lil labro 31, I had to change some things to fit with my turn of events and know the drill REVIEW.**


	23. Chapter 23: Big Brown Eyes

(Brady's pov)

its been three hours since she was brought into the hospital,all the guys are now in the waiting room minus Max And Collin who are running patrol. I'm sitting at her bedside holding her hand,and laying my head on the bed just waiting for her to open her big brown eyes.

all the guys are either reading or texting or calling and telling their imprints how much they love is still crying with Kim sitting in his lap. here's the thing ,before his mom died she made him promise he'd protect Lacey from everything,and make sure she's feels he broke it when it's not his fault,it's whoever did hurt Lacey.I swear when I found out who did this I WILL KILL them. the only thing that's keeping me sane is the beeping of Lacey's heart monitor telling me she's alive.

its now been 4 hours and I'm starting to cry myself,Ive tried staying strong for Lacey but its not working I can't hold it in much longer.I'm letting the tears fall and hit the bed making the off white sheets a darker color. I feel something ,Lacey's hand twitched,it squeezed my hand .almost non noticeably if it hadn't been for my advanced senses.

"guys guys she squeezed my hand,she squeezed it",I said.

all the guys crowded around the bed with hopeful eyes,especially Paul.

"come on Lacey,please those big brown eyes for me,please",I begged still crying.

"please",said Jared.

she squinted a couple times before slowly opening her eyes,she blinked them closed hard for a second before opening them again. I smiled and kissed her on the lips the forehead and each cheek,while Jared kissed her forehead and cheeks. Embry called in doc,who checked her vitals took off the nose breather thing,and refilled her iv bag.

"w-w-what h-happened",she stuttered.

"you were knocked unconscious after being beat up,and some girl chased them off",said Embry.

"Who, Lacey Mae Cameron who did this",asked Jared.

she started crying.

"B-B-Brit-Brit-Brittany",she stutters as she cried.

Jared and I growled.

"who else",asked Sam.

"T-Taylor M-Morris,a-and L-Lizzy J-Jinks",she managed.

"how long had this been going on",asked Quil.

"six m-months",she replied.

"why didn't you tell anyone",asked Paul.

"because she threatened to kill me,she put a knife to my throat. and said if I tell anyone she'd kill me",we all growled.

soon after that she fell asleep,thank looked I'm just happy that she opened those big brown eyes.

* * *

(Lacey's pov)

ive been in the blackness far to long,about fior hours is my I felt some one squeeze my hand and felt tears soak into my hand, i squeezed back.

"guys guys she squeezed my hand,she squeezed it",the voice said.

"come on Lacey,please those big brown eyes for me,please",the voice begged still crying.

"please",said a different voice.

i started to open my eyes,only to be blinded by a bright light.i squinted and opened my eyes to see the pack staring at me.a doctor started doing some crazy shit to me before all the guys kissed my forehead and Brady he kissed my LIPS.i wonder what happened,hmmm I'LL ASK.

"w-w-what h-happened",WHY AM I STUTTERING.

"you were knocked unconscious after being beat up,and some girl chased them off",said Embry.

"Who, Lacey Mae Cameron who did this",asked Jared.

i started crying,i don't want to tell if I do she'll kill f I don't shell kill me it's really somewhat of a trick the hell.

"B-B-Brit-Brit-Brittany",once again WHY AM I STUTTERING.

Jared and Brady growled.

"who else",asked Sam.

"T-Taylor M-Morris,a-and L-Lizzy J-Jinks",i managed.

"how long had this been going on",asked Quil.

"six months",i no stutter.

"why didn't you tell anyone",asked Paul.

"because she threatened to kill me,she put a knife to my throat. and said if I tell anyone she'd kill me",they all growled.

After more useless questions,my eyes started to droop and I felt exhausted.i just closed my tired eyes and like always feel into a sleep dreaming about Brady.

* * *

**hey guys check out my profile,I have pictures of Skyler,Max,Daniel,May,Aaron,Alex,and Alexis if you want to see what they look every new imprint mentioned, i have a picture on my profile for them.i also have character pictures for my other stories so check those .**

Remember the first day when I saw your face

remember the first day when you smiled at me

you stepped to me and then you said to me

I was the woman you dreamed about

remember the first day when you called my house

remember the first day when you took me out

we had butterflies although we tried to hide it

and we both had a beautiful night

The way we held each others hand

the way we talked the way we laughed

it felt so good to find true love

I knew right then and there you were the one

I know that he loves me cause he told me so

I know that he loves me cause his feelings show

when he stares at me you see he cares for me

you see how he is so deep in love

I know that he loves me cause its obvious

I know that he loves me cause it's me he trusts

and he's missing me if he's not kissing me

and when he looks at me his brown eyes tell his soul

Remember the first day, the first day we kissed

remember the first day we had an argument

we apologized and then we compromised

and we haven't argued since

remember the first day we stopped playing games

remember the first day you fell in love with me

it felt so good for you to say those words

cause I felt the same way too

The way we held each others hand

the way we talked the way we laughed

it felt so good to fall in love

and I knew right then and there you were the one

I know that he loves me cause he told me so

I know that he loves me cause his feelings show

when he stares at me you see he cares for me

you see how he is so deep in love

I know that he loves me cause its obvious

I know that he loves me cause it's me he trusts

and he's missing me if he's not kissing me

and when he looks at me his brown eyes tell his soul

i'm so happy so happy that you're in my life

and baby now that you're a part of me

you showed me

showed me the true meaning of love

and i know he loves me

I know that he loves me cause he told me so

I know that he loves me cause his feelings show

when he stares at me you see he cares for me

you see how he is so deep in love

I know that he loves me cause its obvious

I know that he loves me cause it's me he trusts

and he's missing me if he's not kissing me

and when he looks at me his brown eyes tell his soul

He looks at me and his brown eyes tell his soul


	24. Chapter 24: Bad dream

(Lacey's pov)

_I came into the light,i saw Brittany she was watching me,her eyes were red and her skin was was a vampire.i looked around the room Emily,Kim,Rachel,Claire,May,Sarah,Skyler,and I were chained up on the wall,we were all wearing some type of grey dress,the other imprints were crying, and calling out the names of their all were bleeding on their neck,they were lowered her head to my neck licked it then bit it , the bright light came._

* * *

(Brady's pov)

we took Lacey home from the hospital last night with the help of ,and so all the imprints stayed at Sam and Emily's every imprint was was on the couch laying her head on SAMs shoulder,Kim had her head in Jared's lap on the second couch,May was sitting in Collin's lap,Rachel was on the ground with Paul,Skyler and Sarah were sitting in Alex and Aaron's laps on the floor,Claire was cuddled in Quil's chest in a leather chair,and Lace was in my lap on the same of a sudden Emily started Screaming,then Rachel,then Kim,then Claire,then May,then Skyler,then Sarah,and lastly Lacey.

the guys tried comforting the imprints ,Emily woke up crying then Rachel and soon everyone was up. Crying.

"What happened",asked Sam.

"a scawy blonde lady bit my neck it hurt and I was screaming ",cried Claire.

"SAME",everyone said but Lacey.

"Lacey who was it",I asked.

"it was Brittany she bit everyone turning them into leeches,she was one",she blubbered.

"we need to call a meeting if they all had the same nightmare it means something",said all agreed and he called the elders ,the patrolling wolves came in.

all the girls told the elders about what they the elders decided it was a dream of the future. A dream of the future is when all imprints in one pack have a nightmare that each other were hurt or hurting,and is all the usually happens,its only ever happened one other time back in 1675 in the Makah tribe.2 imprints were killed and the 2 wolfs ended up dying of heartbreak.

so now all we need to always have protection on each and every imprint at all times,all i know is nobody is going to touch My Lacey.

* * *

**alright sorry guys this is just a filler chapter the next one will be longer. I need literally 4 reviews till next chapter.I need someone to guess who changes Brittany.p.s. it's in eclipse right now :). So who ever guesses right will get mentioned in the authors about five chapters Dannie will get to know Alexis and Embry and Max will meet their imprints in the sequel.**

**YES THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL :). It's called My happily ever after, its about Lacey and Brady in the future and then there's an imprint story about the NEW guys with their NEW imprints.**


	25. Chapter 25: Abducted

(Lacey's pov)

its been one week since all the imprints had the nightmare,Brittany stopped coming to school leaving her followers lost like little puppies.i was always with a wolf or two in every class,lunch,and even when I go to the bathroom a wolf waits outside the door or Leah comes kinda getting annoying,right now I'm in Algebra and Seth is sitting on my right Brady on my left,and Collin behind me .my own personal body guards yay.**(note sarcasm)**

after lunch.

a fire alarm has just gone off so we all evacuated the school.i was running out the door when I was pulled into the janitors closet ,and tied up with duct tape over my mystery person took me out the back door and into a black van.i looked in to see Sarah,May,Skyler,and Emily already tied person came back with Kim and van started driving i looked out to see the elementary school oh no, person exited and soon came back out with a screaming three year threw her in the back i was soon able to untie my hands so i took the duct tape of everyone and untied Claire.

i looked around for a latch,I was able to open a window.i needed someone small enough to fit through the window and run to Emily's .

"Claire bear".i ask.

"yes".

"can you fit through thy window and run to aunt Emily's to get help",I nodded.

i slowly lowered her through the window,i told her to tell the guys brittany got off she ran,please Claire help us.

* * *

(Claire's pov)

once Lacey got me out of the window I ran to Auntie Emily's,I want my Qwil.i was right out front when I saw Uncle Sam and uncle Embry fighting.

"unca Sam",I shouted.

I ran up to him and jumped in his carried me inside and he handed me to Qwil. he hugged me so tight and I started crying.

"Claire where are the others",asked Unca Jared.

"the blonde lady from the bad dream took broke a window open and I jumped out,she told me to run here and tell you,Brittany's got us",I explained as I sunk deeper into my Qwil.

* * *

(Brady's pov)

after Claire told us that Brittany took our girls,to say i was pissed is an understatement .I'm about ready to kill someone,We all phased and ran off except Quil he stayed to be with Claire.I'm going to get my Lacey even if I have to kill someone to do so.i WILL get my Lacey.

* * *

**sorry for the shorty chapter,just a little filler thanks to everyone reviewed.i need 5 reviews till next chapter.**

I, I wanna save you

Wanna save your heart tonight

He'll only break you

Leave you torn apart, oh

_[Liam]_

It's a quarter to three can't sleep at all

He's so overrated

If you told me to jump, I'd take the fall

And he wouldn't take it

_[Harry]_

All that you want's under your nose, yeah

You should open your eyes but they stay closed, closed

I, I wanna save you

Wanna save your heart tonight

He'll only break you

Leave you torn apart, oh

I can't be no superman,

But for you I'll be super human

I, I wanna save you, save you, save you tonight

_[Zayn]_

Oh, now you're at home

And he don't call

Cause he don't adore you

To him you are just another doll

And I tried to warn you

_[Harry]_

What you want, what you need

Has been right here, yeah

I can see that you're holding back those tears, tears

I, I wanna save you

Wanna save your heart tonight

He'll only break you

Leave you torn apart, oh

I can't be no superman,

But for you I'll be super human

I, I wanna save you, save you, save you tonight

_[Louis]_

Up, up and away

I'll take you with me

Up, up and away

I'll take you with me

I, I wanna save you

Wanna save your heart tonight

He'll only break you

Leave you torn apart, oh

I can't be no superman,

But for you I'll be super human

I, I wanna save you, save you, save you tonight

I wanna save you, save you, save you tonight

I wanna save you, save you, save you tonight


	26. Chapter 26: Trail of Clothes

(Lacey's pov)

the car stopped on the side of the road. We were all loaded out of the van then the man lit the truck on fire and Brittany led us into the woods.i untied my grey jacket from my waist and dropped it as we were walking in,the girls got my memo and started slowly shedding small pieces of clothing making a trail to the cabin.

The cabin was wooden and was rotting away on the walked in and cinderblocks lined the walls ,with a cement floor there were chains for feet and hands on the man started chaining up Emily then Brittany grabbed me by my shirt and chained me up,they got through everyone till one was .

"where's the midget",sneered Brittany.

"who",I asked innocently.

"YOU,YOU LET HER OUT DIDN'T YOU",she yelled.

"she should not have this happening to her".

then she slapped me,it was harder with HER FUCKING VAMPIRE STRENGTH.i felt an heard a crack, OH FUCKING GREAT.

"shit",I cried Out.

"did you get them",asked a female voice.

"yes master, i did",replied Brittany.

i had to stifle a laugh,what happened to the Brittany who took orders from no one? SUCK ON THAT BRITTANY ,then a lady walked out of the shadows her curly flaming red hair everywhere,and her blood red eyes looking at was wearing a 'kiss me I'm Irish' shirt,blue jeans,and no shoes.

"so why are we here",asked Skyler. wow she grew some balls.

"well young one we captured you because your are mates to the wolves",she looked around the room.

"ah yes you three who don't know who I'm talking about,well those Quileute boys you are either dating or for you young one",she said gesturing to the girl in a lacrosse uniform.

"that boy who stared into your eyes,melting your boys are werewolves,they shift into wolves and your destined to be mates",she chuckled the last part.

"how do I know this you may ask,( FUCK YEA)well Brittany here has a gift.(AW GREAT) she can see the future on relationships of different people",she explained.

great just like Fuckward and that Alice girl with her 'boyfriend' Jasper,SHES FUCKING logic there's vampires who have crazy ass powers. If anyone would have heard me say that I'd probably be in a padded room right now ,if you know what I mean.

"well why is us being MATES to the wolves concern to you",asked the Lacrosse girl warily(Alexis).

"because their trying to kill me and they killed my partner I'm going to lead them here and kill them ,but not after killing you",she said.(someone can hold a grudge *cough *cough*VICTORIA* cough*cough*.

"don't worry we will not kill you but starvation will,that means NO FOOD",sneered The man.(AWW MAN).

"who's the dude",i asked nodding my head to the man in the corner.

"my MATE Riley",she said with fake love.

"your that missing college boy from forks",claimed May.

he smirked and nodded.

"What are you",asked Sarah.

"we are Vampires".

* * *

(Alexis's pov)

WHAT THE FUCK,NO WHAT THE FLYING FUCK. that hot,wait HOT no um...good looking dude,yes...is a freaking these red eyes motherfuckers are hold the phone,hold the goddamned phone WHAT.i have new names for these motherfuckers the redhead is bitch #1,the blonde is bitch #2,and the dude is bitch #3. Yep those work for bitches 1-3 left and then the brunette girl I saved um... me my name.

"Alexis", I said.

"I would shake your hand but...",I said shaking my chained up smirked.

"I like you, your funny",she chuckled.

"And I you",I said in a British accent.

"who who are you girls",I asked the others.

"Emily,Kim,Rachel,May,Skyler,Sarah",said the girls.

"and that little girl who Lacey helped escape was Claire,my niece",said 's so cute,that little Claire.

"who's my 'mate' ",I ask.

"Daniel Stevens",said Lacey.

"oh,cool?".

Daniel, his name makes my heart melt like chocolate in your mouth...WHAT no i CAN'T like a boy. no not again,not after what he 'is' my only hope. AWWW FUCK, IM CONFUSED.

(Brady's pov)

we've been running for two hours looking for them ,when we phase back to think SAMs phone rings.

**bold-Sam**

_italics -Victoria_

underline- girls

**hello.**

_Yes this is Victoria,and I have your mates._

**i swear if you touch them i'll tear you to pieces.**

_oh little doggie wanna play._

_**growls**_

_here talk to you mates,your loves.i have them all._

**girls.**

-screams-

SAM,JARED,PAUL,EMBRY,JACOB,QUIL,BRADY,COLLIN,AARON ,ALEX,DANIEL,MAX.

SHOUTED THE PHONE THEY EVEN SHOUTED THE WOLVES WHO DIDN'T HAVE IMPRINTS EXCEPT Leah who stayed with Quil under Sam's command.

HELP US

**were coming we WILL get you we WILL save you.**

_You have three days ,good luck._

_**-end call.**_

I phased back after all of the others we started running I have THREE DAYS,to get my girl -Lacey .wherever you are baby I WILL find you and never lose you again,ever.

"BRADY SHUT UP".echoed the pack.

* * *

**so who like Alexis's personality,I was in giggles writing her point of view.i probably looked Cray Cray randomly laughing while 's personality is based on my personality,yes I AM THAT know the drill Review. **


	27. Chapter 27: You Are My Sunshine

(Lacey's pov)

It's now 12:00 am ,we've been here for 10 hours .no food no water thank god I had lunch earlier, they only let us down once for thirty minutes every three vampires left to hunt and locked us in the cabin,all us girls crowded around each other for warmth, it's litreally like 20 degrees in are the times I wish I was a 's lips are blue along with their fingertips.

my wrist now have blisters that've started bleeding.I took off my socks and wrapped my wrists in them, then Emily and I helped everyone else wrap their wrists in minutes later the leeches came back and rechained us up, I soon fell asleep chained up.

* * *

(Brady's pov)

its been 10 hours since I have seen my girl,10 hours nice i felt reassurance shes safe .my imprints in hell we had a trail only to be lost near the highway, We all stopped and ate out the mcdonalds about an hour ago.

i think Jared's taking it the worst,I mean its his little sister and his his everything,if they were to be hurt or killed he'd be crushed hell everyone 's everyone's little sister,and my girl.

(Jared's pov)

my two girls,my two baby girls, my baby sister and my imprint,their my they...if they...die,I would pain would be unbearable,I'd die of heartbreak.i have been praying all of us have ,we prayed to god that he'd save our girls that he'd protect them.i just hope he keeps his promise.

(Lacey's pov)

Victoria has now been torturing us,apparently she has this 'friend' who makes you relive your past of painful memories. Emily is now withering in pain on the floor, she keeps muttering 'scars'.shes reliving when she got her three scars from Sam, Alexis has already been tortured and is now curled up in a ball rocking back and forward muttering 'bad man' over and over again.

THE NEXT DAY

its been 24 hours since we've eaten and so far May and Sarah have started to hallucinate,and Skyler passed out.I'm starting to get dizzy,the only sane ones left are the older ones Kim,Emily,and has been tortured,she made me relive when mom died.

_flashback_

I was sitting by moms sickbed,I was 10 years old Jared was 13 almost has stage three breast cancer,she was on remission until last month when the cancer cells came cancer went from stage one to stage three in six months. mom held out her hand,so I grabbed she started singing 'you are my sunshine',I soon joined in.

"you are my sunshine,my only make me happy,when skies are 'll never know dear,how much I love you.",she sang.

'then we booth sang,"so please don't take my sunshine away".and after that she said "I love you" ,and she closed her eyes and went up into heaven.

_end flashback_

after that for a whole year all i ever talked to was Jared then he turned 16, and phased leaving me .then I saw him phase and blah ,blah , 's 18,and I'm still 14. He doesn't know I still think about mom,but when I do I cry a river.

* * *

_(Brady's pov)_

it's now been twenty-four hours,we've been trailing by the interstate when Seth picked something up.

_guys-S_

**what**

_i picked something up follow me-S_

he lead us to a hidden trail in the woods. we started sniffing and came across a grey sweatshirt.

thats Lacey's -J

_Sam isn't that Emily's earring you got her-S_

_yes-Sam_

Soon we found Lacey's jacket,Emily's earring,Sarah's headband,Rachel's hairband,Kim's wooden bangle,Skyler's bobby pin,May's lipstick,and some girls piece of lacrosse trail led up to a cabin,Sam burst open the door to see the most horrific sight a imprint can saw...

* * *

** I'm evil i stopped you right though I was gonna continue well then shame on you i though you knew better than 's not over yet,once I get 200 reviews I'll start the sequel to called MY FUTURE .and then there's gonna be a story telling what happened with the other wolves imprints and know the drill REVIEW. **


	28. Chapter 28: The Wolves Descend

(Brady's pov)

we saw the cabin and we had Collin,Max,Aaron,Alex,and Dannie wait and Jacob phased back to humans,Sam,Jared,Embry,Seth,and I went in. Our imprints were chained up against the wall,Victoria and some dude escaped and the guys outside went after also tried to escape but Jared got her an bit her head off, we started biting the chains and breaking them off. Embry and Seth phased back and helped the girls down.

the others came back and said they lost her ,once all the girls were down we all phased back and held our were freezing cold it was like winter in had this big ass bruise on her cheek,im gonna have to thank Jared for biting that bitches head off.

we had given our girls the pieces of clothes we found,Skyler was still unconscious. We phased back and the girls got on our backs and we ran got home us boys started cooking for the girls, we made chicken,pasta,and some fruit and veggies.I say this in as much respect as possible ,they pigged out. In all actuality they haven't eaten in more than twenty four hours.

* * *

(Lacey's pov)

after we pigged out Brady took me home,he wouldn't leave my side,he took me up to bed and he laid next to me,he rolled over so he's on top of me holding himself up with his hands.

"you know I never did get a thank-you kiss",he said.

"well then let me thank you",I chuckled.

he grinned and started kissing me,he trailed kisses from my nose to my lips.i tangled my hands in his hair,just as he trailed his tongue along my bottom and let him in ,our tongues battling for dominance. he pulled apart and pecked my lips,and that's where we ended up against each other I wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

(Brady's pov)

the next morning I woke up before Lacey,I trailed kissers from her neck to her woke up and smiled under the got up and shooed me out as she changed ,and got ready. the girls aren't going to school for the rest of the week,so their spending the days at Emily's while we patrol and whatnot .

she came out and was dressed in a long sleeve grey shirt,black and grey cheetah print Uggs, and black skinny jeans. she stole me one of Jared's old black shirts and jean cutoffs.i held her hand as we walked to my second home.i got their and I grabbed the last three muffins,Lacey gave me the puppy dog face so i gave her one she smiled and pecked my lips.

soon all the pups came in and were arm in arm with their girls,even Dannie who had just met his imprint last girls took the whole wolf thing very well, considering when Kim found out she Emily found out...well she...got scars.

Jacob ran in and sat on the went up to him and touched his shoulder.

"jake are you okay",she asked.

he reached his hand out and pushed her back,knocking her to the floor,I went over and pulled her guys even Leah growled,Jared went to him and pulled him up by the shirt.

"what the hell Jake ,that's my baby sister",he growled.

"sorry man it's an emergency and I'm stressing out", he said worried.

"apologize", he ordered.

"I'm sorry i pushed you down Lacey",she nodded accepting the apology.

"What's an emergency Jacob",asked Sam.

"Victoria and Riley are creating a newborn Vampire army to try and kill Bella",he said.

"so that's where are the dead people are going ",asked nodded.

"we need to fight with the Cullen's",said Sam.

Lacey tensed and gripped my hand knowing what that means.

"w-when",asked Lacey tears starting to brim her eyes.

"two weeks,were going to the border and Jaspers gonna have a training course to show us how to kill them",said Jake.

"we kill vampires a lot",said Collin.

"I know but Newborns are 10x stronger than regular Vampires",that hit tears started spilling over on a lot of the girls.

i turned to Lacey and used my thumbs to wipe the tears away.

"b-but w-why do we need to fight f-for B-Bella",asked Lacey.

"yea Jake why do we have to fight for Bella all she causes is trouble,she's not an imprint or anything",argued Paul.

"PREECH IT",shouted Collin.

"we need to protect humans and if shes killed then were not protecting humans and the vampires will kill more humans as well",said Jake.

we all looked at Sam."He's right",said Sam sadly.

Lacey got up and marched over to Jacob and pushed him against the wall.

"Jacob Ephraim Black,if ANY of my brothers get hurt or killed i WILL KILL YOU.I WILL mount your head on my wall",she warned pointing her finger in his face.

"am I Clear".

"c-crystal",he said obviously scared.

"I know where you live",she warned one last time before coming back over to me.

"that's my girl",said Jared as he ruffled her hair

hell even I was scared,the whole pack was chuckling or trying to hold it Seth, dannie,Max,Aaron,Alex,and Jared they were laughing their asses off.

* * *

**sorry guys the ones who got it right on who changed Brittany are. Lunasky 99, Hpgardengirl, Lil labro 31, and Bubbling Chaos. Congrats,and don't forget to Review.**


	29. Chapter 29: Flashback Attack

(Lacey's pov)

That night all i did was lay in bed with talking,no moving ,Just Silence. Every now and then he'd lean over and kiss my just laid there under the covers,he knew i wasn't leaving or moving. And I knew he wasn't gonna let go of me.

Sad really how the guys have to risk their lives fighting for stupid Bella Swan when she has the leeches for that. I mean she's not an imprint or related to any of the guys,I'd feel bad for who ever was related to her.(sorry Chief Swan). But if anyone of my brothers are hurt or killed i will not hesitate to kill somebody. First I'd kill Jacob, then I'll kill Bella. Fuck the leeches she'd be dead.

NEXT MORNING

i woke up to a burst of cold air I jumped into a hot shower.i dressed in a fuzzy pink sweater ,with a white long sleeve shirt under it,then black skinny jeans ,and pink Uggs,it was literally 2 degrees outside.I got some of Jared's old clothes and laid them on he bed next to Brady.i started kissing his jaw to his lips and he smiled under the kiss,he sat up and sat me in his gripped my waist and I once again tangled my hands in his hair.

"I love mornings",he sighed Pulling away.

he changed as I went downstairs.i put on my white hat and gloves along with my black fleece jacket,I grabbed four hand warmers and slipped one in each boot and one in each down came Brady in long jeans ,a hoodie,and his shoes from kissed my nose and took my hand as we walked to Sam and Emily's.

we walked in and everyone looked close to tears ,except Jared who was crying into Kim's shoulder as a few tears fell from her saw me and ran up to me he hugged me to his side cause I'm so short.

"Jar what's the matter",I ask.

"Victoria wants you dead like Bella ",he cried.

And then the world dreams came back,my mom dying ,the beatings ,the attempted suicide,the cliff,all of it.i fell to the floor someone caught my head before impact,and i began shaking,not seizing...shaking.i felt warm hands grasp my shoulders and face pulling the hair away from my face as I shaked.

"Lacey Lacey-Mae ,calm down come on baby",said one voice.

"Lacey Mae Cameron don't you dare go Out on me,god dammit",said another voice.

"please".

I stopped shaking and the flashbacks died down.i opened my eyes to see everyone but mostly Brady looking down at me with sat me up and leaned me back so my head is in his lap.i tried to speak but my mouth was to saw and left, i heard the sink running and she came back with water.i drank it and was able to talk.

"flashbacks",I said.

"of what",asked Paul.

"My horrible past".

well that shut them up.

"what do you mean".

i explained how when we were held captive Brittany made us relive our wort memories to torture when They said Victoria,I thought back to that.

* * *

(Brady's pov)

one minute she's fine then she falls i catch her head before it hits the wooden starts shaking boys all crown around us.

"mom...no...don't go...Brittany...stop...ouch...I'm sorry",she screams.

"ow...ow..ow...ow",she cries.

"Lacey Lacey Mae calm down come on baby",cooed Jared as he wipes hair from her face.

"Lacey Mae Cameron don't you dare go Out on me,god dammit",i shouted crying and cupping her face trying to calm her down.

"Please",i sob.

she stops shaking and start coming tries to speak but can't. Emily comes with water and she sips it.

"flashbacks",she said Dryly.

"of what",asked Paul.

"My horrible past",she it hadn't been for my superior wolf hearing i would've missed it.

"what do you mean",i cried.

she told us how that bitch Brittany tortured them and made the relive their worst things for sure no one is going to touch my One.

* * *

**oh my gosh I'm a horrible person for not updating I'm so sorry.i just started school Tuesday so i had that to deal to mention flag-Football practice (yes I'm a girl who plays flag-football got a problem with that).anyways so my life's been a bit hectic plus we have a tournament on Saturday so no chapter then you'll probably get one on the way guys thanks for your reviews it means the world to me, so on that note REVIEW BITCHES ;p**


	30. Chapter 30: Battle Training

(Lacey's pov)

todays the training day for the battle ,then in two days the battle.i was riding on Brady's back to the got there and saw seven beautiful people,and one ugly bitch...I mean stood in formation and I jumped off Brady's back and went up to Jared,I sensed that he was annoyed.i scratched behind his furry ear and he calmed Down.

"who's the girl",says the one with black Hair.

"An imprint the only way she'd let them come is if she came,because Victoria wants her as swell.",said The mind reader. A.K.A Fuckward.

"hello Lacey how's your head",asked Dr Cullen.

"Healed and only occasional headaches",I replied.

He's explaining the reason where fighting .oh wait I know,because a whiny bitch of a man-whore is toying with my brothers emotions and attracted a freaking I right or am I right?

"Jasper has experience fighting newborns,he knows how to destroy them"

"They want to know how newborns differ from us",said Fuckward.

"they are a great deal stronger than us ,because they're own human blood still lingers in their kind is never more physically powerful as we are in our first few months in this life.",explained . **( AN:/ sorry if I messed up the lines)**

the blonde one starts taking.

"Carlisle's right,that's why they are created.a newborn army doesn't need thousands like a human army,but no human army can stand against them".

oh snap ,well this just became 10x more scary in like 5 seconds.

"now the two most important things to remember are is 1.) never let them get their arms around you,they'll crush you instantly. 2.) never go for the obvious kill ,they'll be expecting you will lose",Jasper finished.

"Emmett",he called.

they lined up to practice fight.

"don't hold back",smirked Jasper.

"not in my nature",Emmett smirked back.

and Emmett ran at Jasper and he pinned Emmett down.

"never lose focus".

then Carlisle and Fuckward lined up and nodded and Fuckward ran up to him .Fuckward pinned Carlisle down.

"one more thing...".

then Carlisle sprang up and pinned Fuckward down.

"never turn your back on your enemy".

i had to hold in a laugh at that .Fuckward glared at m which caused the boys to growl walked up behind Bella, I just wanna kill her so she pet him she fucking pet him ,I'm gonna kill her.i grip Brady's fur, he senses my discomfort and cleans over and nuzzles me.i smile and lean into his furry neck.

Collin comes over and helps me up onto Brady with his muzzle. Sam calls jake back and we head get home and Emily is sleeping on the couch, Paul comes over to wake her up. I comes over and swat his hand away.

"no ,no ,no .bad Paulie ",I scold wagging my finger.

"Sam take Emily upstairs and put her to bed and I'll cook for you animals,and no waking up Emily or Sam and I will have your heads",I warn.

Sam carried Emily bridal style up the stairs and I turn on the stove.i get out three large frozen chickens And set them out to defrost.i put the stove on boil and started the pasta.

soon after I had three chickens,a big bowl of pasta ,mixed Vegetables , and garlic bread ready.i asked Seth to set the table,and to have Brady and Sam bring out the chickens. I brought out the rest, we started eating.i was able to get a wing ,and a scoop of veggies, pasta, and two slices of bread.

we finished eating and Jacob and Embry did dishes, while Paul and Jared brought the bench and chairs back into the finished off the night while watching movies,well the guys did i ended up falling asleep against Brady.

(Brady's pov)

i carried Lacey home and put her to bed tomorrow was my last day with her before the battle.i was taking he out to dinner then the movies,then I was gonna give her a surprise since her birthday was next week.**(AN/: I know earlier i said she just turned 14,but** **just for the sake of the story). **I was giving her a promise ring, Its promising her i will always be there for her. my Lacey.

* * *

**hey guys so how was it.i need like twenty more reviews till my sequel i have next chapter as 'the second date'.then the one after that for 'the battle'.then one last one and then the sequel.,I'm so happy guys for all the readers and reviews. So Review.**


	31. Chapter 31: I Promise You

( Brady's pov) you guys must read this for future reasons.

i was getting ready to pick Lacey up for our second date,I was in a black polo,new jeans,and shiny black shoes Paul gave me that fit him before he phased.i grabbed the promise ring, and my wallet my mom gave me 50$ to spend plus the 100$ I already had, i was set.i had made the promise ring about a week ago,it was silver with the word _forever_ on it in black and a little helped me with the metal carving and engraving, i had to take his 1:00 am patrol next week but who cares.

I started my route towards Jared's house, Jared let me in and called Lacey walked down the stairs and look like an angel sent from heaven above,she was gorgeous.

(Lacey's pov)

I was dressed in a knee length royal blue dress, with black Capri leggings, and royal blue flats with black bows on the came over and curled my hair into ringlets,and added a royal blue hair clip to pin it back.i was also wearing my wolf earrings I bought even before I knew about the guys.i grabbed my black clutch and heard Jared calling my name,i walked out and pranced down the stairs.i stopped at the last step and saw my handsome wolf, he was in a black polo top,blue jeans,and black shiny his muscles stick out of his shirt ?

we were at the restaurant Where Brady had us a was called Devinchies Italiano,it was a family got to a table in the back and a very cute six year old girl came to take our had long black hair, the natural Italian skin,and blue eyes. she was Devinchies granddaughter, it was hard to hide my smile.

"hiya my names Maia and I gonna by yous waiter",she said in her cute voice.

"hi Maia I'd like a water,and some spaghetti",i said.

she wrote it down sticking her tounge out I concentration.

"and you sir",she asked Brady.

"Oh um... Garlic bread,spaghetti, ravioli,and a water",he said.

"um...okay that'll be back in bout ten minutes",she said as she walked off.i was so tipping her.

we finished our food and have the little girl a twenty dollar tip,and we told Devinchies son,Maia's dad that she was very cute and took my hand as he led me off to the movies.

we were watching some romantic comedy,the theater was empty besides were halfway done with the movie when Brady said something.

"Im glad were alone tonight ".

"why".

"So I can do this ",he said.

he pressed his lips onto mine and held my head in his started running his tongue over my bottom lip,and for the second time I let him was a bittersweet kiss, sweet because I loved him,bitter because it was like saying got down on one knee...oh hell no he isn't.

"Lacey Mae Cameron, I loved you for the longest the day I met you I knew we were meant to be.i promise to be loyal,loving,supportive,caring,and anything you want me to be. just know that no matter the ups or the downs we have,I will always be there for ",he said

tears had started cascading down my cheeks.

"this isn't a wedding ring it's a promise ring",he said.

then he started to sing, his is voice was honey sweet and slow moving.

Ohh ohh...

When the visions around you,

Bring tears to your eyes

And all that surround you,

Are secrets and lies

I'll be your strength,

I'll give you hope,

Keeping your faith when it's gone

The one you should call,

Was standing here all along..

And I will take

You in my arms

And hold you right where you belong

Till the day my life is through

This I promise you

This I promise you

I've loved you forever,

In lifetimes before

And I promise you never...

Will you hurt anymore

I give you my word

I give you my heart (give you my heart)

This is a battle we've won

And with this vow,

Forever has now begun...

Just close your eyes (close your eyes)

Each loving day (each loving day)

I know this feeling won't go away (no..)

Till the day my life is through

This I promise you..

This I promise you..

Over and over I fall (over and over I fall)

When I hear you call

Without you in my life baby

I just wouldn't be living at all...

And I will take (I will take you in my arms)

You in my arms

And hold you right where you belong (right where you belong)

Till the day my life is through

This I promise you baby

Just close your eyes

Each loving day (each loving day)

I know this feeling won't go away (no..)

Every word I say is true

This I promise you

Every word I say is true

This I promise you

Ooh, I promise you...

"I promise you Lacey".

and he finished it, it was the most beautiful song in the world.I loved it.i stood up,with fresh happy tears falling from my eyes and onto the tile floor of the theater below us.i nodded and said yes,he showed that Brady Fuller million dollar smile and enveloped me in a slipped the most beautiful ring onto my finger, and kissed me.i looked on his right ring finger and saw a ring in a much bigger size identicle to official I'm all Brady Fuller's,forever.

* * *

**alright guys how'd you 's late homework, school, tiredness, blah blah. we came in second on our flag football tournament,btw that song was i promise you by Nsync. **


	32. Chapter 32: The BIG change

(Lacey's pov)

we were on our way to the battle field.i was on Jared's back, Bella was on Jake's oh I gonna kill made it to the camp and we pitched two tents one for Bella and Ed...i mean Fuckward,and one for me and Brady. Seth was watching and reporting to the others .it was starting to get chilly i threw on Jared's hoodie that went to my knees,and pulled my sweats over my jeans.i left my hair down and put one of those Eskimo hats on with fuzzy gloves and my Uggs.

It had started snowing so Brady came in and laid behind me in my sleeping bag .even with the layers of clothes and my personal heater it was still cold, Seth came in and sat next to me. just his heat radiations off him was enough to keep me warm. Bella was so cold i could here her whimpers of coldness, i still think its her ice cold heart making her cold.i soon fell asleep with Brady at my side and Seth radiating his heat to me.

* * *

The morning came and i was woken by Seth,I walked out and saw Bella shivering where as i was toasty warm. Fuckward growled at me and I a smirked a little.

"she's close i can hear her thoughts".

i saw a flash of red Brady came behind me and laced our fingers together .seth phased and waited behind a brown haired boy riley came out,and I sorta blacked out,my ears started ringing and my vision blurred.

"your dead",was the first thing I heard.

Brady pulled me behind him as he came out and bit Riley's shoulder,pulling him behind the Victoria fought Edward, Victoria was about to take fuckwards head off. But I looked and found a sharp rock and cut my arm,Bella the little bitch copied got distracted and Edward took the chance and ripped her head off.

Brady and Seth came back and Brady wrapped me in his arms.

"Brady I love you",I said.

i have never said the L word to took it as shock and said.

"I love you too".

* * *

We came back to the battle field where there was a fire of burning body a second flat a newborn ran out of hiding and Leah ran after it,But Jacob had other ideas he ran over and fought the newborn off of Leah the newborn squeezed Jacobs sides.i heard a cracks and he whimpered and fell to the ground,Sam and Paul killed it and Carlisle ran to Jacobs side.

"the whole left side of his body is shattered,I need to reset his bones before they heal wrong",he said.

the guys lifted Jacob and carried him off as I walked behind ,we walked to Billy's and set him in his minutes later Carlisle came and had to rest jakes bones, Bella just had to have blood thirsty vampires create an army to destroy her.

* * *

TWO WEEKS LATER

its been two weeks since the battle jakes healed and now Edwards proposed to Bella,there for breaking jakes heart.I just turned 15, and Jared proposed to days ago they went on their 20th date and he proposed to her. the leeches wedding was tonight and Edward yes I know must call him Edward even in my mind because Edward said if he hears me call him Fuckward in any way shape or form he will make my life a living their honeymoon Edwards gonna change her.

now me and Brady are currently watching a movie and were on our second bowl of popcorn.

"hey Lacey remember how at the mountain we told each other we love each other",he asked.

"yes".

"well I do,hell Lacey I've loved you forever",he said standing up.

he got down on one knee and pulled out a little black box.

"Lacey Mae Cameron,I love you.I've loved for the longest time...would you do me the extraordinary honor Of marrying me?",he asked.

I started crying,tears of happiness streaming down my face,I nodded."yes Brady i'll marry you".

he stood up and put the ring on my finger and hugged me into him.

* * *

**ha, well there ya go book one of two is sequel I'm still planning, the first chapter should be up on Monday.i still need reviews so don't like to thank everyone ,every single one of you guys for reviewing my story.i've been making since this idea of a simple maybe five chapter story was in my head. no, its evolved into a 32 chaptered story with over 200 reviews and more than a thousand reads,and tons of favorites and you all so very much.**


End file.
